Help me please!
by CowgirlKelly
Summary: My name is Bella Swan my brother Jasper and I live with our father since our mother died when I was born. When I turned 14 it all started and now the new kids at school are determined to help even if it means them getting hurt in the process. All human!
1. Chapter 1

1 The Beginning 1 The Beginning

When I turned 14 it seemed that my father had finally noticed me, the day I turned 14 was the first day my father raped me. He was never gentle and was never sorry since I was the reason that his wife had died. He had always blamed me for what had happened to her and had never even looked at me or had any contact with me until that dreadful day, even now the only contact I have with him is when he hurts me again. That all started 3 years ago I am now 17and it still continues.

My brother Jasper and I are very close and he knows about what happens to me. We can't do anything about it though because our father is police Chief of the small town of Forks. We want to run away and we want to stop him but we can't because I don't want me or Jazz to get hurt, that's why I won't let my brother go up against my dad because my dad is vicious and everyone would believe him and not us.

"Bells what's wrong?" My brother asked as he drove us to school, today was the first day and I was happy that I had school to do to try to distract me from my thoughts.

"You don't want to know." I muttered. His face grew pained as he realized what I meant by it.

"I will never forgive myself for everything that has happened to you. I am so sorry that I can't protect you from him. This is all my fault. If I was stronger then I could stop him from hurting you." His voice was full of anger but it wasn't aimed at me it was aimed at him self.

"Jazz," I said softly, "Look at me it is not your fault it is that man that we have to call a father it is all his fault. Not you, please don't blame yourself."

"How can I not blame myself?"

"Just don't. I know that you feel bad for me but it is my pain not yours." He grimaced at my words.

"Let's do something tonight," He said suddenly, "How about a movie and dinner my treat?" I started to refuse, "Come on sis we never get to spend time together and have fun."

"Well I guess." I said softly, he looked joyous. I smiled at his happiness.

"I'll se you at lunch and please be careful I don't want you to get in anymore trouble and pain because you are accident prone." He said laughing; I glared after him and turned towards my first class.

The day went by slow and after a little while I looked forward to going out with Jasper I needed an escape for a little while. By lunch I was so bored that I wanted to ask Jazz if we could just ditch but I didn't want to get hurt worse tonight because of a phone call from the school.

I was still sore from last night. My dad was mad at me because dinner wasn't as perfect as he wanted it to be so he came in my room last night and used a sharp object **(A/N I don't know what to say but I was thinking a sharpened stick)** and pushed it into me stabbing the inside walls of my vagina hard. It hurt for me to even go to the bathroom.

When I saw my perfect older brother sitting at our table when I walked into the lunchroom I smiled and pushed all thoughts away that were about last night. I hurried over and sat next to him.

"Hey sis, how's your day going?" He asked.

"Pretty good Jazz how about yours?"

"it's okay but my math teacher sucks she is a mega bitch." I laughed and swatted his arm playfully.

"Watch your language mister," I said it the same way I could imagine a mother would say it to her child. He smiled softly and passed me the apple from his tray.

I took it from him and saw the differences in us and I saw how the red of the apple contrasted against me skin. I was really pale and I knew that I was skinny, I have dark circles under my eyes from not getting any sleep, normally after my fathers _visits_ I couldn't sleep for a long time and when I did sleep the tiniest sound made me jump and go on hyper alert and not sleep again for a long while after that. My dad didn't let me eat and whenever Jasper tried to bring me food he would get hit and beat up by my unmerciful father. I didn't like it when Jasper got hurt so I made him stop. He wasn't happy about it but I ate breakfast sometimes and I tried to eat a lunch.

"Bells are you okay really you look so bad and I hate to see you in any pain at all. You need to go see a doctor and see if you can get some help." Jasper said softly making sure not to let anyone overhear us.

"No Jazz we can't do that I can't go see a doctor because they would know what was wrong right away and tell someone. We can't Jazz promise me that you won't," I whispered urgently.

"Isabella-" He started to scold.

"No Jasper you know why we can't he will hurt you and I can't let that happen." His face became pained and he looked away.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around shouldn't I be the one to be telling you that I need to stop you from being hurt?" His voice was so full of pain that I leaned over and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Jazz I am so used to being hurt now that I can try to ignore it doesn't always work but I can try. This has been going on since my 14th birthday party and I don't want you to get hurt."

"We will talk more about this later or we are going to be late to class." He said helping me stand; I hugged him hard wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I love you Jazz," I said softly.

"I love you too sis," He said taking off for his class. I sighed and went to my biology class. I love science but I just wasn't in the mood after my talk with Jasper I knew that he wanted me to tell someone that could help but I was too scared about what would happen to us, mainly to him but I was also scared because if we told it was sure to get worse.

I shuddered as I sat in my seat in the back of the class. I was sitting alone and was grateful but then a boy walked in that I hadn't seen before. He was gorgeous and that was a massive understatement. He was tall and had messy bronze hair and beautiful emerald eyes that seemed to go on forever pulling you into his enchanting gaze. I quickly moved my books when I realized that my lab table was the only one that had an open space.

He came to sit by me and smiled a beautiful crooked smile that had me melting in my seat.

"Hello" He greeted me, "My name is Edward Cullen."

"Hi Edward my name is Bella Swan it's nice to meet you. When did you move here?"

"It's nice to meet you too. I moved here from Chicago with my adopted family. What about you how long have you lied here?"

"All my life and let me tell you it is really boring." I said but also adding, _except my father beats and raped me since I killed my mother_. I cringed as that thought crossed my mind.

"Are you ok?" He asked noticing me cringing. I nodded. "Do you have any siblings?" He asked.

"Yeah I have an older brother he is one year ahead of me. His name is Jasper. What about you are you an only child?" I lowered my voice to a whisper since the teacher had started the lecture.

"Technically no but I do have 3 siblings 2 sisters, Alice and Rosalie and 1 brother Emmet. Carlisle and Esme adopted us all. This might sound weird but even though we are kind of related Emmet and Rosalie are together they have been for a long time but we are all one family." He confided in me.

"You're lucky to have a family that loves you. All I have is my brother, my mom died delivering me and my dad doesn't like me much." I said softly.

"I'm sorry for your loss." He mumbled softly. I was so scared that I had given something away by talking about my father that I turned to the teacher who just called on someone, who was talking, for an answer. I figured that I should pay attention so that I wouldn't get in trouble.

Edward was quiet the rest of the class period and as soon as the bell rang I was gone. School was almost over I only had one more class and then I could leave and Jasper and I could hang out. I let my mind wander through my last class and it wandered back to Edward. I don't know why I just blurted all that out to the beautiful stranger but I was scared that he would somehow find out my dirty secret and I couldn't let that happen.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice the passing time and jumped when the bell rang signaling that the first day of school was over. I was out to Jasper's truck before he was so I just leaned up against the passenger door and waited. I saw him walking off of campus with a pretty pixy like girl; she had short spiky black hair and had great grace from the looks of her gait.

"Hey sis," Jasper said walking up to me.

"Hey Jazz"

"Alice this is my little sister Bella, Bella this is Alice Cullen." He said introducing us, Edward's sister, they didn't look anything alike but they were all adopted so why would they.

"Hello it is nice to meet you, you have a wonderful brother." She said with a smile her voice sounded like wind chimes and was bouncy.

"I know he's the best," Jasper blushed slightly, "And it's nice to meet you too."

"I'll see you tomorrow right Jasper?" She asked excited again.

"Yeah I'll be here, unfortunately." Alice laughed said goodbye then left.

"She's nice." I commented. "Her brother is in my Biology class he sits at my table, he's nice as well." I smiled at the memory.

"Yeah she's great" He said with this far away look in his eye. I smiled I knew that look.

"Ohh… Jazz and Alice sitting in a tree." I started singing, he turned to glare at me as he started the truck, I just laughed and continued, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love then come marriage then come a baby in a baby carriage."

He was so red by the time I finished I couldn't help but keep laughing. I broke off wincing suddenly as a sharp pain started in my abdomen. I hissed as the pain rolled through me again, it felt like I was getting stabbed all over again.

"What is it Bells?" Jasper asked worry evident in his voice, "Are you ok?"

"Yes" I answered through clenched teeth, squeezing my eyes shut in pain. After a minute the pain subsided and I was fine.

"Ok now I'm fine." I said bouncing in my seat a little, "Where are we going to go to dinner and what movie are we going to go see?"

"Are you sure you want to go or do you want to go home?" My eyes widened in fear.

"Don't take me back there not yet Jazz please I don't want to go there." My voice was low and I could hear the panic in it so I new that Jasper could as well.

"Shhh… it's ok I won't make you go back yet." I looked up at his face; I knew he hated seeing me like this. He thought that I shouldn't be afraid to go into my own home.

"I'm sorry Jazz." I buried my face in my hand and tried not to cry.

"Everything's gunna be fine. We'll get through this Bells." He said pulling me closer to him so he could hold me close. Even quieter I heard him add, not sure if he meant for me to hear, "Even if I don't you will, I promise no matter what happens to me you will get out of there." Pain ripped through me but I didn't want to dwell on the fact yet.

"Are you ok Jazz?" I asked softly.

"Yes I am fine if you are I don't want to see you hurting Bella it's not fair to you." We pulled up in front of an Italian restaurant just then and he got out of the car and walked around to my side. He helped me down noticing I winced when I landed on the ground luckily I didn't fall I was just sore.

"Come on lets go get you some food." He led me inside and asked for a table for 2. The waitress looked him up and down but saw me and turned away. I didn't know what she was thinking and I'm pretty sure I didn't want to know either.

She led us to a table and we sat down. We both ordered water and took our menus looking over them in silence. I was going to have the grilled chicken breast and I was sure I wouldn't even be able to finish that even though all I ate today was the apple Jasper gave me at lunch. Since my father didn't let me eat much I had grown used to not getting food and was weak and tired all the time. Jasper tried getting me to eat but I just wasn't hungry anymore.

"Are you ready to order?" the waitress asked appearing with our drinks.

"Yeah I'll have the grilled chicken breast." I said softly my voice quieter than I thought it would be.

"I'll have the mushroom Fettuccini." Jazz told her looking at me with concern in his eyes. I tried to avoid his gaze but it didn't work.

"Will that be all sir?" she asked him, he nodded looking at her briefly. "Ok I'll be right back with that."

"So how was school? You said that you met Alice's brother, Edward correct?" I nodded, "How did that go?"

"It was good we just talked he told me that they moved here from Chicago and that they were all adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen. And he asked about me family and I told him about mom and you and I said that dad didn't like me much. I told him he was lucky to have a family that loved him." I said my voice low, Jasper let out a growl when I told him what I said to Edward about our father.

"Why did you tell him that?" He asked.

"I don't know Jazz it just happened and there's something else." I said even quieter, hesitating to tell him more.

"What is it Bells you can tell me I won't get mad."

"It's just that I didn't have a problem talking to him, I felt like I could tell him anything. I won't but honestly Jazz he is the first person that I have talked to that I didn't cringe away from, besides you of course, but really I hate talking to people and I hate it when they touch me because I always expect the worst. I'm scared that I will get hurt more that people will hate me if they knew what was happening to me and I just don't feel safe." I had never told him that before and the look of pain and torture on his face made me regret saying it instantly.

"Why didn't you ever tell me this?" He asked softly, "And you seem fine when you talk to people around me."

"I was scared so I didn't tell you I know that you beat yourself up enough about what is happening to me and I didn't want anything else to bother you so that you could hate yourself more. And when I am with you I know that you will protect me I can always trust you Jazz." His face was still tortured but he tried to get it under control as our food arrived. We ate in silence and when we were done he paid the bill and we left.

"Jazz say something." I pleaded when we got in his truck.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked harshly, I recoiled from him and leaned against the door. "Aww.. Bella I'm sorry it just hurts that you are in so much pain and you feel like you can't even tell me. Just know that I am always here for you and that you can tell me anything." I nodded and scooted closer to him again.

"You're the best, big bro." I said as we pulled into the parking lot of the movie theater.

"I'm not," he muttered and he pulled me towards the ticket line. We saw a comedy and it lightened my mood. We laughed the whole way home and when we got to the front door I was still laughing at the impression that Jasper just gave of one of the characters from the movie.

We quieted as he unlocked the door and I hoped that my dad was asleep but all hope was lost when we opened the door and saw my father standing there looking very angry.

Plus he had his gun…..

AN: so hey that was the first chapter of my first ever fanfic I really hope you like it and I know everyone tells you this but I would really like reviews and everything. Criticism is allowed and even welcomed!

Thanks for reading,

OECD


	2. Chapter 2

AN: okay do here is the second chapter of my story I hope you like it

AN: okay do here is the second chapter of my story I hope you like it.

**2 uh oh**

I knew I was in trouble as soon as I walked in the door. I was terrified of what was going to happen to me tonight.

"Where the hell where you?" Charlie thundered. I was about to answer but Jasper came to my rescue pushing me behind him.

"I'm sorry sir I took her to the movies and to dinner." Jasper said his voice even. Our dad looked at him for a second then swung hitting Jasper square in the jaw.

"No Jazz." I shouted and dropped to the floor beside him. Blood was pooling from his mouth but he got up slowly spitting the blood from his mouth. "Dad I'm sorry it was my fault I wanted him to take me out for tonight." I said quickly as he turned to Jazz again, I wouldn't let him get hurt no matter what I couldn't let Jazz get hurt.

Charlie looked at me for a long second before hitting me, hard. I fell backwards and hit my head on the tile. I winced and let out a soft moan of pain but I wouldn't scream I hadn't screamed once since all of this had started and I wasn't about to start now.

"Get up you stupid bitch" Charlie said angrily. I didn't move, he still had his boots on and he kicked me hard in the stomach causing me to roll over. "I said get up!"

I tried to do as he said but I couldn't. He grabbed me by the hair and pulled me up so that I stood in front of him. He threw me forward and I hit the stairs I landed face first into the stairs and it hit my already hurting stomach.

"Go to your room I will be up shortly." He said to me turning back around to Jazz. I knew that there was nothing I could do but I stayed anyways. Charlie's gun was on the floor so I didn't have to worry about him killing Jazz. I slowly crawled up the stairs on my hands and knees. I reached my room and stopped when I reached the bed.

I heard Jasper let out a small yelp and I winced hearing that was worse than everything I had to go through. After a second I listened to their footsteps coming up the stairs. Charlie threw Jasper into the rocking chair in the corner of my room and tied him there. Of all the times Charlie had done this to me Jasper hadn't had to watch but I knew that Charlie was punishing us and it hurt Jazz more than it did me.

Jasper was all bloody and I knew that he was in pain but his eyes searched me face frantically. I smiled softly and did as Charlie told me. I slowly took off my clothes and Charlie threw me onto the bed and did something that he hadn't done before he tied my arms about my head.

He tied my arms with a rope and he was gently about it either. I tried to keep the grimace off my face as he stripped of his pants and underwear. Jazz looked horrified but I just looked him in the eye trying not to pay attention to what was happening to me.

Charlie entered me hard and quick, I whimpered softly. It hurt because of the cuts from yesterday. He kept going and with each thrust he hit me in my already bruised stomach. It started hurting more and more and then he hit a spot that actually made me scream in pain. He smiled and looked over at Jasper who had his face turned away and his eyes closed not watching. This was hard for him he knew what happened but had never seen it and this was definitely the worst it had ever been.

"Look here boy," Charlie called out to Jasper, Jazz didn't look over I knew that he was going to get hurt to I talked to him.

"Jazz it's ok, look at me I'm fine just do as he says I don't want you to get hurt more because of me." I said calling to him, it would really hurt me more if Jazz got hurt than what Charlie was doing to me. Jazz turned his face to mine and that seemed to satisfy my father because he started again. Jazz flinched every time I screamed at the pain but I tried stopping and it worked somewhat.

Suddenly he was gone, my dad was oven next to Jasper and cut the ropes off of him. I didn't know what he was doing but I knew that it wasn't going to be good.

"Get up and do what I say." Jazz stood and grimaced when it hurt him. "Good now go over and do the same thing to that bitch that I did." His eyes grew wide when he realized what Charlie meant. Mine did to but I quickly banished the look from my face so that he wouldn't see.

"No, I won't do that to her." Jasper said defiantly staring our father down. I looked at him in worry he was going to get himself hurt or worse killed.

"Jazz, it's ok just do what he tells you. We'll pull through this." I told him quickly.

"Yeah go now or I will shoot her." Charlie said pulling a gun off of my dresser and aiming it at me. Jazz was instantly doing as he said. If it were his life that had been in danger then he wouldn't have done anything but since it was me he did what he was told.

"Now straddle her and enter." Jazz looked into my eyes and did what he was told. "Now go"

He had to do what Charlie said because the gun was aimed at us still. I screamed when he hit one of the cuts and he stopped pulling out immediately.

"I did not say that you could stop!" Charlie thundered. "Now get back over there or you will get hurt!"

"Hurt me then I won't be a monster and hurt her like you do" I had never seen Jazz like this before but I knew that now he was going to get hurt. Charlie lifted the gun and shot him in the leg.

"No Jazz!" I screamed and started pulling against the rope. It cut into my wrists and hurt me worse but I had to see if he was okay. When he got shot he let out a cry of pain. I lifted myself up as high as I could and saw him on the floor, his leg was gushing blood and he was grimacing from the pain.

"Fine then you stay there I need to finish this." Charlie's voice was gruff and he forced himself on me again. I wasn't paying attention to him though I was only watching Jasper, when Charlie hit certain place I screamed but I didn't look at him. When he was done he cut the rope and left.

As soon as he was gone from the room I grabbed one of my big tee shirts and put it on then grabbed my medical stuff that I kept hidden in a closet for nights that were worse than others and I got hurt.

I rushed over to him and quickly wiped the sweat off of his forehead. He winced in pain again and let a soft cry escape his lips now that we were alone. I looked at his leg and took the cloth I had and pressed down on the wound trying to stop the bleeding. I used to faint at the sight of blood but now I was used to it because of all the times I saw myself bleeding. He winced again and tried to pull away so I stopped.

"Jazz I'm so sorry for everything, but we can talk later I have got to try and get this bleeding stopped." I told him, he nodded so I pressed down again. I stopped it and then wrapped it quickly. I got up silently and walked to my door. I hurt really badly between my legs and my stomach hurt too but I had to help my brother. I listened for Charlie and when I heard his snores I slipped from my room and went to Jaspers. I grabbed him a pair of baggy shorts and a new shirt.

When I walked beck in Jasper was sitting up but he still winced. I grabbed my water and took him some pain pills. I handed him everything then walked over to my dresser and grabbed a pair of panties. I almost screamed at putting them on it hurt so badly. Silent tears ran down my face. I wiped them away quickly and asked my brother if I could turn around.

"Yeah," He answered, I turned and rushed over to help him get to the bed. He collapsed and winced when it hurt him, "I am so sorry that he hurt you and I am s sorry for what I did to-"

"Stop Jazz my life depended on it and you were just trying to help but look I'm fine, I'll be okay." I said putting my hand over his mouth to cut him off.

"Is it always that bad?" He whispered probably not wanting the answer.

"No not always tonight was the worst by a long shot, it all depends on how drunk he is. The more wasted he is the easier it is on me there is a lot less pain that way. He was completely sober tonight so it was horrible but that wasn't the worst part. No the worst was seeing you get hurt." I told him sadly.

"Oh god I am so sorry for all of this." He mumbled.

"We are going to the hospital in the morning," I decided.

"What why I thought you didn't want to go there," He was shocked.

"I don't but you need to see someone and I know that they are going to look at me too. Just go to sleep Jazz and we will talk about it in the morning." I scooted off of the bed and grabbed the extra blankets from the closet and laid them on my blood stained floor. I grabbed the extra pillow and set it on the blankets. After I had lain down it took me a long time to finally fall asleep. I woke up at 5:30 jumped up. I had a nightmare that Charlie was back and had shot Jasper.

I looked quickly out the window and saw the cruiser gone. We needed to leave while he was gone so I walked over and looked at my big brother. He was still grimacing in pain.

"Jazz," I said softly touching his shoulder, "Hey Jazz come on we have got to get up and go we don't want him to be home when we leave." He jumped.

"Hi" He said his voice ruff, he smiled slightly then grimaced.

"Hey, come on it's time to get up, Charlie isn't here so we need to get going" He nodded and started to get up. He stood on his good leg and hopped out into the hall.

"Just give me five minutes and I will be ready," He said hopping to his room.

"Okay I'll be ready then too." I went to my closet and winced at every step my whole body ached and I knew that there was something wrong with me I could feel it. I grabbed a dark blue button up shirt and almost screamed when I had to take off the shirt that I wore to bed, my ribs were screaming in protest. I breathed in and out deeply ignoring the pain. I pulled on some pants and winced when they hit me between the legs I was careful now with everything I did. I grabbed my toothbrush and went to the bathroom.

I gasped when I saw my face in the mirror. I was even paler than usual and my face had a huge bruise on it that showed against my skin looking like I painted it there. I looked like a kid had painted a big black spot on a piece of white paper. I ignored it and brushed me teeth quickly and brushed my hair pulling it back into a pony the best I could. Every movement of my arms caused pain to my ribs.

"Are you ready sis?" Jasper asked me from the doorway.

"Yeah come on I'll drive," I said walking over to him, He put his arm over my shoulders and I put my arm around his waist. I had to pull him down the stairs and then help him into the truck those were not easy tasks. It hurt my ribs even more but my brother needed help with walking and I knew I would help him even if it meant me dying.

I walked around the front of the truck and got in. I had driven before but it has been a while. I drove quickly keeping an eye on Jasper. The whole drive he was wincing in pain. I parked as close as I could then helped him get into the hospital.

"Can I help you?" A nurse asked me from behind the counter.

"Yeah I need to get in to see someone as soon as possible my brother and I are hurt badly, please the first doctor available will be fine." I said it in a rush; Jasper was fading fast I didn't know how much longer he could retain consciousness. She looked us over then rushed us into a room.

"Doctor Cullen will be with you momentarily." She said rushing out after throwing one last glance at my brother and me.

"Jazz come on you have got to stay with me, I love you jazz please don't leave me." I mumbled helping him onto the bed. He laid back and grimaced in pain again, closing his eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said gruffly as the door opened to a very young gorgeous blonde doctor walked in. After one look at Jazz he rushed over.

"What happened," He asked undoing the makeshift bandage.

"He got shot" I answered, Dr. Cullen's eyes flashed to mine and then back to his work.

"How? When? By who?"

"Last night, and by a person and because of something." I said trying to be evasive.

"What about you are you okay?" He asked looking at me again.

"Yeah" I lied.

"Tell him, show him ribs. Please Bells for me." Jasper's voice sounded from the bed. I looked at him in panic and nodded. I started unbuttoning my shirt and stopped right before my bra. I pulled back the sides and I heard a gasp from the door.

I turned and of course there is the one guy that I didn't want to see this. Edward Cullen.

AN: So that was really graphic and I'm sorry but I want REWIEWS tell me what you think thanks for reading!!

OECD


	3. Chapter 3

3 telling the truth against my will

**3 telling the truth against my will**

"What happened to you Bella?" He asked as I quickly tried to cover up.

"It doesn't matter just help my brother please I can't let anything else happen to him because of me." I said worried that we would get found out.

"Okay Bella I need you to leave this is going to get mess." Dr. Cullen said to me.

"No I am not leaving him I won't you can't make me leave him." I said quickly. I held Jazz's hand tighter.

"Okay. I need to get the bullet out. Son come here and secure the leg we can't have him thrashing all over the place." Dr. Cullen ordered his son. Edward nodded and did as his father told him.

There was a lot of blood but Jasper started to feel better once the bullet was out and the stitches were in. They made him take off his shirt and I saw all of the bruises that he had, probably from last night when I was sent upstairs.

"How did all of this happen?" Dr. Cullen asked again.

"It was my fault." I said softly sitting on the bed beside Jasper.

"No sis, don't say that it's not your fault none of this is. You don't deserve this you don't do anything wrong." Jasper was trying to help me out but I couldn't tell them. "DO you want me to tell them?" He asked softly.

"You can't you don't know everything that happens." I mumbled. Dr. Cullen and Edward were looking back and forth between us confused.

I smiled softly and began, "For the past three years a man has raped me almost every night. Last night was the worst; he hurt my big brother too. He tried making Jasper do something but he wouldn't so he… He shot him in the leg." I held up my wrists for them to see. "I would've helped him but I was tied, that was the first night that had happened too."

"Who was it?" Dr. Cullen asked trying to hide his shock. I shook my head. I can't tell them I thought. No matter how much I wanted to I couldn't.

"Your dad." Edward said suddenly gasping. I looked away from them and down at Jasper who nodded looking at Edward in curiosity.

"Dr. Cullen could you like give her a physical I know that she doesn't want one but she needs it. This has gone on for far to long and I'm worried about her." Jasper said softly. I looked at him astound, I glared and then grew panicked. I don't want anyone to touch me that scared me more than anything.

"I'd be happy too. Son you need to leave." Dr. Cullen said turning to Edward,

"You can't tell anyone." I said scared that they would.

"Bella," Edward started to say trying to reason with me.

"No she's right if you do we will just get in more trouble well she will." Jasper said sighing. He wanted to tell but he wouldn't get me hurt.

"We won't tell anyone." Dr. Cullen assured us. I nodded then followed him to the other side of the room he pulled back the curtain and gave me the physical. I tried to hold still but I was scared. I never let anyone touch me. I didn't want to get hurt again. I was pretty calm until he tried to check in-between my legs to see the extent of the damage.

"It's okay I won't hurt you. I'm here to help you Bella." He said pausing when my whole body went rigid, "May I continue?" I nodded not trusting myself to speak.

"All done you can get dressed now." He said.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen." I said softly changing back into my clothes as he wrote stuff down on my chart.

"Please call me Carlisle." He said smiling up at me.

"Thank you Carlisle. Can I go back with my brother now?"

"Yes of course unless you don't want him to know the results." He said.

"No I will tell him anyways so I should just tell him now." He nodded and pulled the curtain back to reveal Edward and Jasper talking softly. I couldn't hear what they were talking about but I figured it was me since they quieted once I walked in. I went over and sat next to Jasper on the bed.

"You okay sis?" He asked. I shrugged and looked at Carlisle.

"So you want to know the results correct?" I stiffened and nodded. "Do you want my son to leave?" Carlisle asked. I shrugged.

"It doesn't matter to me you guys just can't say anything." They nodded at my answer.

"Okay you are severely bruised and you have very bad scaring and your vagina has many cuts and scrapes inside of it too. Hang on come here and weight yourself." He said pausing in his results. I stood up and walked over to the scale. I stepped on and closed my eyes. " You are only 95 pounds and you are 5'4 in height you are very malnourished you should be about 115 pound or a little less. How often do you eat?"

"Whenever I can bring her food. I make her eat a lunch but even then she doesn't eat much, Charlie doesn't let her eat the dinner that she makes and if he's home she doesn't get breakfast either." Jasper answered for me. I looked away from their piercing stares and looked at the floor.

"Yeah so what I don't get to eat nothing new there." I muttered.

"How can you hide it all so well?" Edward asked.

"Practice and if I told I would probably be killed so I just kept my mouth shut. You are the first people that I have ever told. I don't know why either I normally can't talk to people they scare me I'm afraid of getting hurt again." I said looking at him. His eyes filled with rage and anger. I flinched back and scooted closer to my brother.

"I won't hurt you I promise and you can trust us all we want to do is help." Carlisle said looking at his son. I nodded. "You know what why don't you two come over tonight for dinner my family would love to meet you and I know that Alice would love to see Jasper again."

Jasper blushed and I laughed at him. "I would love to but I can't I don't want to get in trouble again I have to go home." I said sadly.

"You can't go back there!" Edward exclaimed.

"I have too I can't risk anyone else getting hurt because of me. Jasper can go but I will go home and make dinner and stuff." I said even softer.

"No Bella you, we can't go back there I can't let this happen to you anymore." Jasper said looking at me sternly.

"We have no where else to go and I'll be fine it's not like this is new or anything." I mumbled.

"Bella, pardon the intrusion but I do have one more question," Carlisle interrupted, "Has he ever used anything else because those scars aren't just from one thing?"

I grimaced I didn't really want to say anything this was the one thing that I hadn't even told Jasper yet.

"Wait what?" Jasper said astound.

"The cuts and wounds in her vagina walls are not just from one thing there was something else that caused those cuts." Carlisle explained.

"yes he has," I said defeated they already knew so why not tell the truth.

"Like what?" Carlisle prompted.

"I don't know 2 days ago he used a sharpened stick or something." I murmured. They all gasped. I looked away not meeting anyone's gazes.

"When did the other objects start?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know it's been going on for a while now." I looked up at them they were all angry.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jasper asked harshly almost yelling. I jumped away from him and stumbled backwards landing on the ground with a thud.

Edward hurried over and tried to help me up but I just pulled away from him, I was scared to let them touch me. I curled myself into a ball and put my head against my knees. I didn't cry though I never cried, especially not when people could see.

"Bells its ok I'm sorry please get up." Jaspers voice broke the silence. I pulled back and looked at him. I stood up shakily and started to fall again I waited for impact but it never came. Edward had caught me and was cradling me in his arms. He carried me to Jasper's bed and set me down next to my brother.

"I'm so sorry Bella I didn't mean for my temper to get a hold of me but why didn't you tell me what was going on?" I shrugged. "Don't give me that I know that you say that you can handle this but we need to go, we can hide and I will keep you safe, please I don't want to take you back there. Just this once do things my way."

"We can't leave we have no money and no where to stay, Jazz don't you see that this is the safest just staying there is safer. You get food and you will be fine. I am so used to it now that it won't make a difference to me. You are safe there I don't want you to leave because of me." I said sadly, I would love to run and to get away, "Also Charlie would find us he the police chief for crying out loud he can have us found in no time."

"I don't care what you say you are not going back there. Come heck or high water I'm not letting you go back."

"Over my dead body, we are halfway safe there. If we ran and he found us then he would kill us."

"Great choice of words Isabella that is just what is going to happen if you go back! He will kill you anyways." Jasper was trying to stay calm and I was trying not to cry.

"I don't care being dead would be better than this it would be better than running that getting hurt anymore just let him kill me." I said ready to shout, and then I was crying. I sobbed and Jasper tried to put his arms around me but I pulled away. Edward tried too and I collapsed into his arms sobbing into his chest.

"Kids I have a proposal. How about you come live with us. We have plenty of room and it will all be fine. The family will love you too." Carlisle said, Jasper and I looked at him in astonishment.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes I very well am Bella your brother is right he will kill you but he won't be merciful he will keep hurting you until you are dead and this way you can both stay together and you will both be safe." He said. I sniffled and looked at Jasper.

"We couldn't intrude." He said softly I knew that he wanted to go and so did I but I didn't want to put their family in danger, which is what would happen if we went there.

"You wouldn't intrude I insist." I looked at Jasper who nodded at Carlisle.

"We would be happy to accept your invitation." He said.

"Good now if you want we can leave right now and take you to our home and then I will come back and see you later." He said. I nodded.

"Thank you so much for everything." I said softly.

"The pleasure is all mine Bella." He said back. I noticed then that I was still in Edwards's arms, I felt safe there, I pulled back softly and walked over to my brother.

"Come on Jazz." I said softly pulling him up. Edward walked over and pulled my brother up for me and helped him limp out of the hospital.

"I'll drive you guys home we should leave the truck here just incase Charlie comes looking" Carlisle said, fear and panic immediately washed through me.

"No" I murmured, "We… we can't go with you he will come after you guys and try to get us I can't let you get hurt because of me."

"Bella stop you will be safe we have protection and I won't let him hurt you anymore." Edward said as he helped my brother into a Mercedes. "Trust me please." I looked into his eyes and got lost there for a few seconds. I nodded and realized that I really did trust him. I got into the car beside my brother but didn't close the door.

"Wait, Jazz where is your phone?" I asked taking my own cell out of my pocket. He handed me his and I took off running for the truck. I threw them into the bed and then ran back to the car, they were all looking at me in confusion. "Just incase there is a tracker in them," I explained.

"Good idea." Edward said his eyes appraising me. I blushed and looked away. That was the first time I had blushed in a long time. Jasper noticed it too and looked back and forth between Edward and me.

I smiled at my brother and leaned back into the seat closing my eyes finally feeling safe for the first time in a long time. We drove for about 15 minutes and turned off onto a dirt road that was hidden by trees. We drove along that for a few minutes then came to a large white house. It was three stories and kind of old fashioned. There were 3 garages all filled of cars and a beautiful garden. I fell in love with it immediately.

Edward opened my brother's door and helped him out. I saw Jasper wince in pain as he bumped his leg. I slid out after him and walked on his other side. They led us to the door and opened it. The inside was just as beautiful the walls were white and the couches were a tan color. There was a TV and a beautiful baby grand piano. I looked around taking in all of the beauty the dining room table and the vast kitchen. The stairs were right in front of us and at the top was Alice.

She gasped and darted down the stairs. "Oh my GOD! What happened to you guys are you ok?" she asked in a rush.

"Yeah Alice we're fine it's nothing new." I said softly, "Well at least not for me."

"Uh guys I need to sit down my leg hurts." Jasper said.

"I'm sorry come on," Edward said leading him to one of the couches. He let him go and gently set him on the couch. Carlisle grabbed the pillows and propped up Jaspers leg.

There were more people coming into the livening room now and the gasped at seeing us I sat on the floor next to the couch that Jasper was on. He had his hand on my shoulder and I shrank closer. My shyness was coming back and I was suddenly scared of all the people in the room, especially the blonde who was glaring viciously at me.

"Hi everyone," Alice said bouncing up and down, "This is Jasper and Bella Swan. Guys this is our family of course you have already met Edward and Carlisle but this is our mom Esme and my brother Emmet and my sister Rosalie."

"Hello." I mumbled not looking at them but instead at the ground. "I'm sorry to intrude on you family."

"Oh sweetie you aren't intruding but if you don't mind me asking what exactly happened to you?" The mother, Esme, asked looking down at me. She was young and pretty she had caramel colored and a round face.

"I don't want to talk about it just ask them" I said softly trying not to be rude. I gestured towards Carlisle and Edward.

"Can we tell them Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes they need to know what is going on." I said. Carlisle nodded and turned to his family.

"Bella and Jasper are going to live with us for a while," He began, "Today they came into the hospital and asked to be seen. Jasper was shot in the leg and has severe bruising but Bella is worse she has been raped almost every night since her 14th birthday. Last night it was really bad and she is lucky not to have any internal bleeding." I heard the gasps, tears were silently streaming down my face and I tried to hide them but Edward saw. He came over and pulled me close to him.

"Bella was also violated by some sharp objects and has severe cuts and scars within her. She is very nervous around people but she has warmed up to Edward and I. We can't go to the police because it was their father that does this to them and as we all know he is the police chief." I heard more gasps and felt their stares I pushed myself closer to Edward and his arms tightened around me.

"Charlie will try to find them but if they go back he will kill them. She only weights 95 pounds so she will need to eat healthy and she needs sleep. Just be nice and be careful. I need to get back to the hospital, Edward will stay here to help." I finally looked up to see their faces all were full of pity but one, Rosalie. Esme took off into the kitchen and I heard her start to cook.

Rosalie stalked up the stairs and slammed her door I flinched. Emmet was huge he towered over me and I cringed back into Edward. Jasper was staring at the ceiling. Alice walked over to him and took his hand.

"Are you okay Jasper?" She asked him softly. I could see an emotion in them that was new to me if I had to guess I would say that it was love.

"Yeah Alice I'm fine I just feel really stupid and worthless." He muttered still staring at the ceiling.

"Why?"

"Because I didn't stop this, I should have tried that first night but I couldn't I didn't want her to get hurt because I tried to save her. She just took it all of it and the only time she fought back was last night because I got shot." He said.

"Jazz don't it's not your fault don't do this to yourself I was the one that killed mom and that is why he hates me. I was the one that always made mistakes. You had nothing to do with it you were safe you were a good kid you did everything that he wanted. I am just a screw up so it doesn't matte." I told him, "I deserved it for messing up all the time."

"You did not deserve that no one does and you didn't make any mistakes. So what one day you didn't put enough pepper on the eggs or you didn't clean the house fast enough so that it was done when he got home. You don't put away one dish because you can't reach where it goes and you get hurt! How is that your fault you were just a kid when this started and I should've stopped it. Last night was the worst though how could he make-" I cut him off I didn't want them to know that he had to do that to me last night.

"Jazz don't I'm fine, I have dealt with pain everyday since I turned 14 this is just one more day." I said quickly.

"It was neither one of your guys' faults it was your fathers. No one is perfect and they can't do everything perfect so stop arguing about it. It happened and I'm sorry but you need to stop this fighting it is irrational and stupid you guys need to be there for one another and help each other." Alice cut in silencing us both.

"He has been there and I am so grateful and happy that he was or else I would've killed myself. That thought still crosses my mind every once in a while but I can't leave Jasper." I said and instantly regretted it all of their faces had shock on it and Jasper was angry with me again I could see it in his face. Thankfully he didn't say anything.

Suddenly I was really tired and I leaned into Edward closing my eyes. He noticed I was tired and lifted me into his arms and he carried me into a room and laid me on a bed. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

AN so that was a different chapter and it was how Bella and Edward got closer. So REVIEW

Thanks for reading

OECD


	4. Chapter 4

4 confessions

**4 confessions**

**So now I am going to do jaspers point of view and I hope it works ok tell me what you think.**

JPOV

It hurt so much hearing my sister say those things about how it was all he fault. I know that she really thinks that too. My leg was throbbing and it sucked just sitting here because it gave me time to think.

My mind wandered back to last night and I flinched. My father had actually made me rape my sister and she was so calm about it too. She says that she doesn't want me to get hurt, and that she can take the pain but for the first time since this started she screamed. Never before did she scream from the pain and as soon as she did I couldn't do it anymore and I got shot. That was when she started crying.

I was so worried about her and now I find out that it was worse than I had thought! He used things to hurt her even more, Sharpened sticks and things I can only imagine. Then to hear just a minute ago that she had thought about suicide. If she died and left me here I would be miserable she was my life. I love her so much. We never fought because all we had was each other.

Today in the hospital when she ran to Edward to hold her it hurt me so bad. It tore my heart and when I yelled at her I could see the fright. She is so scared that someone will hurt her that she is afraid of everything. I was the only person that she could trust now she has Edward and if he hurts her I will kill him. I am glad that now she has someone that can help her but still I want to still help too.

Alice was still sitting next to me and was rubbing soothing circles into my hand. I really like Alice and maybe now we can be together because she really seems to like my sister as well. I smiled and looked over at her. She smiled back and laid down putting her head on my chest. I wrapped my arm around her and winced when I moved my leg.

"Jasper, are you really ok?" She asked in a worried voice.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just thinking about my sister."

"Your worried aren't you?"

"Yeah I am. She is shy and really scared around people she never used to let anyone touch her like she does with Edward, well besides me. I'm just scared that she is suffering a lot more than anyone knows."

"Why did your dad shoot you?" she asked suddenly, I tensed I know that my sister didn't want me to tell anyone but I felt that I could trust Alice.

"Last night I took her out to dinner and a movie because she needed to get out. We got home late and dad was furious he hit me when I tried to defend her and then hit her. He sent her upstairs and then beat me some more for being nice to her, 'that bitch' as he called her. See look." I pulled up the end of my shirt and showed her the bruises from where my dad had kicked me, she gasped. "He dragged me up the stairs and tied me to the chair in her room and made me watch him rape her. She kept screaming as he hit the cuts inside her. When I turned away he told me he would kill me if I didn't do as he said. Bella kept telling me that it was okay and to just look because she didn't want me to get hurt and she was the one tied to the bed."

"I did as he said and started into her face watching and wincing every time she screamed or whimpered in pain. After a little while I thought he was done and he came over and untied me but then he made me do the same thing. He aimed a gun at her and said that if I didn't do as he said then he would kill her. She looked at me with complete understanding and just told me to do it and that she would be fine. I stood there staring at him until he cocked it back and got ready to pull the trigger," I paused and took a deep breath a few tears escaped my eyes and Alice was now sitting up looking at me in horror. "He made me but as soon as she screamed in pain I jumped away and he told me to continue but I wouldn't so he shot me. All she did was worry about me too she doesn't care about what happens to her only what happens to me."

"I hate myself for what I did." I muttered darkly my voice held hatred aimed at myself.

"No Jasper you can't think like that you saved her. You did it to save her life. You know that she only blames herself for this but you guys are wrong just like I said before it was not your fault not at all you both need to stop blaming yourself for what neither of you could control." Alice said touching my face softly, her fingers lightly tracing the bruise from my father. My heart picked up the pace and I realized that I was falling for Alice Cullen and I was falling hard. "I am so sorry that this happened to you and your sister you are two of the most wonderful people in the world."

"Thank you Alice." I said softly closing my eyes again at her touch. All the suddenly felt her lips brush along mine in the softest of kisses. When she pulled back I opened my eyes and looked at her she smiled softly.

"I like you Jasper, I like you a lot," She stated.

"I like you too Alice I really like you." I said back sitting up so I could kiss her again.

She lay back down next to me and we fell asleep quickly.

BPOV

I woke up in a strange room not remembering where I was for a second. Then I remembered Carlisle and Edward. When I remembered his name I bolted upright. He was standing in the doorway smiling at me.

"Good morning." He said walking in slowly.

"Hi, what time is it and where I am?" I asked. He laughed softly his laugh was beautiful. I looked around the room the walls were a dark blue or black color and the walls were full of shelves stocked full of CDs and books. I was on a king size black iron 4 poster bed that had a gold comforter and gold sheets. There was a high tech stereo that I knew by touching it I would break it. The carpet was a lighter gold than the comforter and there was a huge window that took up most of one wall.

"Well you are at my house and in my room, I let you sleep in here last night Alice and Esme haven't finished you room yet and it is about 10 o'clock." He said looking into my eyes, "How are you feeling today?"

"Sore" I leaned back on the pillows and felt him sit beside me on the bed.

He reached out and brushed his fingers along my bruised cheekbone. I smiled and leaned into his touch closing my eyes. I was having strange feelings towards Edward that I didn't understand. I liked being near him and I felt that I was safe with him and everything. I didn't trust anyone but my brother and now in all of 2 days I was trusting Edward with my biggest secret. It scared me but it also made me happy. His touch sent electric sparks through me and made me feel almost happy again.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, "How could anyone do this to you?"

"I don't know but I'm better now, now that I'm with you."

"I'll never hurt you Bella"

"I know you won't I trust you."

"I'm glad that you do. Come on Esme has got breakfast on the table for us." He said smiling as he stood. He held his hand out to me and I took it, which surprised me.

He led me down the stairs and into the livening room. He put a finger to his lips signaling for me to be quiet. I nodded and he continued. I realized why he wanted me to be quiet. My brother and Alice were on the couch together, his arms were wrapped around her and she had her head on his chest.

It took all I had not to start laughing until we reached the kitchen. Once we were in the safe zone I busted up. He joined in and Esme tried to shush us. I smiled broadly at her and she smiled warmly back. I walked over and hugged her. I could feel her shock.

"Thank you for taking in me and my brother even though you don't know us." I told her. She hugged me back

"Of course we love having you here." She assured me. Edward walked over and wrapped his arms around me holding me close. I leaned back into his and I saw Esme beam at us. Edward led me over to the dining room table and sat me down.

There was so much to choose from pancakes and waffles, eggs and bacon, fruit and ham. I gaped at it for a long second. Edward sat next to me and handed me a plate.

"I didn't know what you would like so I made a little bit of everything." Esme said from behind me. I flinched I hadn't expected her so close.

"Thank you Esme but I could have made it myself." I told her.

"Oh no sweetie I love to cook and you are so underweight so help yourself to whatever and I have cookies in the oven for later." She walked out of the kitchen and I heard her waking the others.

"She like you." Edward mused. I smile shyly at him and he smiled back. "Bella are you really ok you still seem scared you don't need to be afraid I won't let him hurt you anymore."

"I'm fine don't worry about it." I lied I wasn't fine I was so scared that Charlie was going to come back for me. I smiled at Jasper and Alice as they walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Jazz, hey Alice sleep well?" I asked smiling wider. Edward burst out laughing and Jasper turned beet red.

"Yeah sure did." Alice said glaring at her brother he stopped laughing immediately. They sat down across from us and started eating. I picked at the piece of ham that I had.

"Bells why aren't you eating?" Jasper asked making me look up at him.

"I'm not hungry." I told him they all looked at me.

"When was the last time you ate?" Edward asked.

"Two nights ago at dinner." I told them after thinking about it.

"Even then you didn't eat much!" Jasper said. Everyone was looking at me I looked down letting my brown hair cover my face.

"Hey it's ok it will take you a while to get back to eat at normal times," Edward said softly. He brushed me hair back and tucked it behind my ear. I looked over at him and smiled timidly.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked.

"We are going to go shopping and buy you some new clothes since we can't go back to your father's house." Alice told me. I looked at her instantly panicking at being around that many people, "Oh don't worry Jazz and Eddie are coming with us."

"What I am so not going shopping?!" Edward exclaimed. I pouted and turned to look at him.

"Will you please come with me I don't want to have to go all by myself?" I had a puppy dog pout on my face and he grimaced trying not to look at me, "Please Eddie?"

"Ugh fine but don't call me that." He said in defeat. I smiled.

"Jazz you're coming right?" I asked my face slipping into a pout again.

"Yeah I'm coming I need new clothes too." He said sighing in defeat as well.

"Are you done eating so that we can go up and get ready?" Alice asked suddenly excited. I got scared I was ok in being around her with other people around but I didn't like being alone with people that I didn't know very well (with the exception of Edward). She seemed to notice my hesitation.

"You'll be fine I won't let her hurt you. She wouldn't hurt you." Edward murmured in my ear to low for the others to hear. I nodded.

"Ok let's go." I stood and skipped away from the table, big mistake. I tripped and was too far away for Edward to catch me. I waited for impact but someone else caught me. I looked up to see Emmet, Edwards big and boy do I mean big brother.

"Th-Thanks" I said trembling a little but I forced myself to stop. None of them are going to bite me.

"Thank you" I said again but this time with no shake in my voice.

"No problem just be careful." He said laughing softly.

" It doesn't matter how careful I am I will always manage to trip somehow." I said laughing, "Are you going to come shopping with us too I'm sure Alice could find something to buy?" I was surprised by my boldness but I didn't want to be scared.

"Uh no thanks that is one battle I don't want to fight but anyways Rosalie wanted my help in the garage anyways. The oil needs changed in the cars and she wants me to hand her the tools and stuff while she is working." He rolled his eyes.

"Okay maybe another time then,"

"Yeah maybe see you around." He said taking off out the door. I turned around and everyone was staring at me. I smiled sheepishly.

"Come on Alice aren't you going to help me get ready?" I asked reaching out to take her hand. I pulled her out of the room and then she smiled and started leading me up the stairs.

We walked into a large room that I assumed was hers. It was white with a thick pink line running around the room through the center of the walls. She had a king size bed with a pink comforter and pink pillows. There were two doors, which I guessed were a bathroom and a closet. She walked over to one of the doors and opened it. I gasped out loud and saw a closet that was bigger than my room back at my house.

She turned and smiled. She pulled me along with her and pushed me over to sit down on a pink bench in the middle of her spacious closet. The clothes were arranged in color order and in what they were such as; all the tank tops wee in one spot separated into like colors. All of it was like that the skirts, shorts, pants, dresses, and shirts. I rolled my eyes as she started throwing clothes my way.

She seemed hesitant on her pickings and she didn't say anything. I stayed quiet and looked at all the clothes piling up next to me. She was finally done and walked over to me slowly.

"Alice I'm sorry about the way that I have been acting but I am trying to tell myself that none of you are going to hurt me. You can be normal." I said softly. I wasn't annoyed but it just hurt that I was making them different from whom they normally were.

"You have every right to be scare but you are correct in saying that we won't hurt you. I'm sorry about what has happened to you no one should have to go through that. Are you alright really because I think that you are suffering more than you want everyone to know?" She said as she started laying out outfits for me to try on.

"Yeah I guess I am but really I don't like talking about it all that much it hurts to think about it. But the thing that I am truly sorry about is how much this hurts Jasper."

"He's stronger than you think Bella. He is very strong and he cares about you more than anything and it hurts him that you don't worry about yourself. It hurts him that you worry more about him than your own well-being." Her face lit up when she talked about Jasper and I thought I saw something there but I didn't want to push it, yet.

"So what do you have for me to try on?" I asked trying to change the subject. It seemed to work because she handed me the first outfit. I stood and pulled off my shirt. She gasped.

APOV (yes Alice)

I couldn't help it I gasped when she slid her shirt over her body. He stomach was badly bruised, and she was so thin. I could see her ribs a little bit. It wasn't normal. She hesitated when I gasped and I felt bad.

She wasn't that skinny but she was defiantly underweight and that bruise was horrible. I wondered how she could stand it. She looked up at me with hurt in her eyes and she quickly took the shirt from me pulling it on as fast as she could.

It was too big. I was afraid that all of my clothes wouldn't be big enough but we finally found an outfit that worked. I knew that she was shy about her body and I felt bad for gasping but I had gotten more used to it as she continued changing.

The outfit that we finally picked was a deep blue long sleeved shirt that was loose around her stomach but was tight at her arms, which shaped her nicely. The jeans were still a little big but they worked well enough. I also handed her some of my white flats deciding that since she was enough of a klutz in bare feet that heels wouldn't do her any good.

BPOV

We finally found the outfit that fit enough so that it didn't require me to try and keep everything from sliding off of my nothing of a body. I had hurt when Alice had gasped but I knew that what she saw wasn't normally so I tried to dismiss it. I really liked Alice and I hoped that we would become good friends.

"I'm sorry about earlier that was very rude of me. I didn't mean anything by it." She said in a rush as I slid the flats into place.

"Alice it's fine I know that you didn't mean anything by it. It's not right for someone to look this way so I understand. Let's talk about something I don't like the quiet." I said softly my voice going up to its normal level as I continued. She laughed and reached out snatching my hand. She pulled me back into her room and over to the other door, which was as I had guessed, was a bathroom. A big bathroom, it was huge.

The walls were a beautiful cream color with a tan tiled bottom. The shower was big and the bathtub that was next to it looked so comfortable that I wanted to sink into it. The sink was covered in products and the drawers were labeled, 'make-up', 'hair supplies', 'hair band, ribbon, ect.' I laughed softly at that. She pushed me down into a stool and started messing with my hair.

"So what do you want to talk about then?" She asked as she took out a curling iron.

"I don't care I just like talking to people I wasn't allowed to talk at home because it made my dad mad."

"I'm sorry. I know lets talk about you and Edward. You seem to trust him a lot." I blushed instantly at his name, it sent shivers down my spine and I smiled.

"Yeah I don't know why but I feel safe around him like nothing could ever hurt me. I like it. I've always felt safe with Jazz but he couldn't protect me from our dad. But Edward he didn't care about anything but helping me and he doesn't even know me." I was smiling I really like talking about him. He makes me happy. I realized then that I hadn't been this happy about anything in a long time. I mean Jasper made me laugh but I wasn't care free about anything.

"You really like him don't you?" Her voice burned with curiosity.

"Yeah I like him a lot but I'm scared that he doesn't like me that much because of what has happened to me. I feel dirty because of all that has happened. I feel like I shouldn't be here." I trusted her and I liked talking to her about these things I knew that she wouldn't judge me.

"Are you insane? He is crazy about you. He talked about you the whole ride home saying that you were beautiful and that he couldn't wait to see you on Monday so that he could talk to you again." I smiled at this new information.

"Really?"

"Yes I am totally serious. He is head over heels for you Bella. Even last night he stayed with you afraid that you would wake up and be scared. He slept on the floor next to your bed just so that he could be there for you."

"Well what about you and Jasper? You two seemed cozy enough this morning." I said laughing, as she turned redder than I had ever been.

"We were. I like your brother a lot. He seems nice and I know that he would never hurt anyone. At least not if he had a choice." She said the last part so low that I could barely hear it.

"Have you kissed him yet?" She turned even redder and looked away not answering.

"Oh my God you have!" I started laughing, "My little Jazz is all grown up."

"Yes we have. Have you kissed Edward?"

"Nope not yet."

"Yet. Key word there!" I smiled.

"Did you like the kiss?" She nodded. "How many times have you kissed?"

"Twice,"

"That's it?"

"Yeah it is why?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering, Why did you sleep like that?" I asked next.

"I was just laying with him and we fell asleep each wrapped up in our thoughts."

"Oh. I have a question for you."

"Okay." He voice was wary as she looked down at me. She pulled my hair back into a clip and then started on my make-up.

"How much did he tell you about what happened?" I asked closing my eyes.

"When what happened?"

"The other night. Did he tell you the reason behind why he got shot?"

"Yeah he did."

"How much of it?"

"He told me everything. He told me how he had to sit and watch as he was tied up, he told me what your father did to you, he also told me what he was forced to do and that he got shot because he stopped. He said that you were calm until he got shot, and that you didn't fight at all and that you scream when they hit you in one certain spot. He said that you were more worried about him than what was going on with you. He is so hurt by what he had to do that he honestly hates himself for it." She whispered, I tightened at her words and hissed.

"I told him not to tell anyone!" I said harshly, "Why did he have to say anything?" I was mad.

"Why are you mad that he told me?"

"Because I'm ashamed, that's why. My father tied my brother and me up; he raped me in front of my brother then made my brother hate himself because he was forced to rape me too! Wouldn't you want to keep that hidden? I don't care that you know about everything else but the point that my brother had to. I love Jasper and I would die without him but seriously what am I supposed to tell people? I was so scared that he was going to get hurt because I begged him to take me out instead of take me home and now look at what happened! He got shot Alice, he got shot all because of me." I started to cry but I didn't have any make-up on yet so nothing ran. Alice pulled me into her arms and rocked us back and forth gently trying to calm me.

"It's okay sweetie. Everything will be fine I know that you didn't want me to know and I promise that I won't tell anyone else not even my father, or Edward if you want to tell them that is up to you. I also think that you should talk to Jasper about it he is really beating himself up over it. It wasn't your fault not at all. I do have one more question," She paused I nodded showing her to continue, "Why didn't you fight back?"

"When I fight it is just worse than it normally is and it lasts longer. I haven't fought him since a week after it began because it just gets worse if I do." I mumbled trying to stop the crying, it worked I wasn't sobbing anymore the tears were just flowing down my face. "I never screamed either I didn't want to give him the satisfaction."

"You did the other night, why?" she pointed out.

"Because the night before he used something sharp and it cut me up inside and they hit the cuts which hurt more than all of the rapes put together. Shit! Don't tell Jasper that it will hurt him more knowing that, that was why I was screaming, because they were hitting the cuts."

"I won't tell him. Are you okay now I didn't mean to upset you?"

"I'm fine Alice and I'm really glad that you are my friend. You are the only friend I have besides Edward and Jazz." Her face lit up as I said that.

"I am always here for you remember that you can always talk to me." She said hugging me again, "Now stop this crying so that I can do your make-up then we get to go shopping!" I laughed and did as she said.

AN ok now I know that this one wasn't a cliffie but the next one will be so be prepared and don't forget REVIEW PLEASE!!

Thanks for reading

OECD


	5. Chapter 5

5 Shopping 5 Shopping

AN now we all know how Alice can be so be ready for this.

Alice led me down the stairs and pulled me into the livening room. Edward looked up quickly then went back to what he was doing but then his head snapped up again. He was staring at me. I blushed and looked away trying to hide behind my hair but Alice had pulled it up so that I couldn't do that anymore.

She giggled so I turned to glare at her. She looked at me for a second trying to compose her face but it didn't work she was still laughing at me. I joined in after a minute then turned back to Edward. He stood up and walked over to me.

"You are so beautiful." He murmured. I smiled at him blushing again. I hated not being able to hide behind my hair but I figured Alice did this on purpose.

"You do look pretty Bells," Jasper said walking over to Alice, I noticed that he was walking a lot better today than he did yesterday, though he was still limping a little bit. "Nice work," He leaned down and kissed her hair softly. I looked at them and smiled, Alice blushed and looked away.

"Hey Jazz are you sure that you can stand walking around all day limping?" I asked softly looking at him with worry in my eyes.

"Yeah I'll be fine don't worry so much you're going to get gray hair." He laughed and started outside, Edward took my hand and pulled me along behind them. They led us out to a garage and over to a screaming yellow 911turbo Porsche. Jasper froze and looked at it for a long second.

"Who's is this?" He managed to choke out.

"Mine" Alice replied in her bouncy voice as she hopped into the drivers seat. "Well come on get in!"

Jasper got in the front seat and Edward and I got into the back. Alice was out and pulling onto the road before I even had my seatbelt on. Edward had his arm up and over the back of my seat so I leaned over and rested my head against his chest. He dropped his arm so that it could rest around my shoulders instead. I smiled softly and closed my eyes trying hard not to think.

We arrived in Seattle within an hour and I looked around. I had never gotten to come here because I wasn't allowed out of the house for longer that an hour and it took that long to get here! It was beautiful but I was tense because it was packed. We went straight to the mall and I cowered even closer to Edward.

There were so many people that I was scared. I hated feeling this way because I knew that Edward and Jazz wouldn't let anyone hurt me but it was just, my nature, to be afraid of people after what had happened to me all my life. Edward seemed to notice my discomfort and held me close his arm around my small waist.

"Lets see, this store first. Come on Bella we don't have all day and we have a lot of shopping to do." The crazy little pixie grabbed the hand that wasn't around Edward and started pulling me along. She headed towards Hollister and I let out a groan.

"Alice I can't afford this stuff." I said trying to stop moving but Edward wasn't helping any He was pushing me gently from behind/

"Don't worry about it silly. I can." She said pulling on me again.

"No! you are not buying me clothes I have gotten to much from you already. I don't want your money I'll buy what I can and live with that." I told her trying to turn around.

"Bells it's fine you don't need to worry about us spending money Carlisle doesn't care and neither does Esme. They just want you to be happy and even if you don't want her to she will buy you clothes but this way you can pick out what you like and not have to worry about all the clothes that she would buy you. I'll make sure that we only get you what you need and to not let her go overboard. Just let me help you." Edward was telling me this softly in my ear. Alice had already gone inside and was having the sales lady do something. Alice was pulling out clothes and getting them put into dressing room.

"Okay but you are not going to spend a lot of money on me." I told him. He nodded. I still wasn't convinced.

"Alice what are you going to do buy the whole store?" My brother was complaining to Alice as she picked out more and more clothes for him to try on. I giggled and he turned to glare at me. I smiled angelically and bounced over to Alice. I was trying to stop jumping at every noise but it wasn't working I felt like I was being watched.

"If you don't quit complaining I will." She threatened. He looked genuinely worried about that for a moment but then shut up so that he was sure that she wouldn't do exactly what she said.

"Ok Alice what do you want me to do?" I asked, I was nervous still feeling like someone was watching me. Jasper looked at me knowing that something wasn't right but neither of the others noticed because they were looking at the clothes.

"Nothing I'm going to go around and find clothes for you to try on and then we will buy what you like. Same for you Jasper so don't complain." She paused her searching to look at us for a second before continuing to pull out mountains of clothes for us to try on.

"What's wrong sis?" Jasper asked limping over to me. Edward was over looking at some clothes for himself and I was standing alone with my arms wrapped around me. I flinched when he spoke and he winced seeing that I was scared.

"Nothing" I said lying lightly.

"Liar." He said catching me easily in the lie, "Really Bells what's wrong?"

"I feel like I'm being watched like he is here right now watching me waiting for me to be alone so that he can grab me and take me away. I'm scared because if he finds me he'll kill me probably you too for that matter but mainly just me. I don't want to go back there. I don't want to get hurt again." I told him. You could easily hear the panic in my voice and I looked up at him. He was worried about me and I could see it.

"You're going to be fine I won't let him hurt you. He will never lay another finger on you again I swear." His voice was fierce trying to get me to understand that what he was saying was true. I nodded then Alice was back.

She dragged me through countless more stores after Hollister. Abercrombie and Fitch, American eagle, Forever 21 and many more that I couldn't even remember. I felt bad for Jasper as I did myself because she bought clothes for him as well. We all carried a few bags but Edward carried most, I knew that Jasper would've carried more but he was already limping so Edward took them.

We were finally done and everyone else was looking at the cell phone booth. I looked over and saw a bookstore; I was in need of some new books so I told them I would be back in a minute.

I walked forward and went straight to the young adult novels. I started looking for a new book grabbing a couple that looked promising. It felt like I was being watched so I turned quickly. Nothing. I went back to my books and finally found three that I wanted to buy.

When I turned to walk up to the check out counter I heard someone behind me. I spun back and dropped the books I was holding. Standing there was the one person I hoped to be free from forever.

AN okay so there is another chapter I hope you like it if you have any questions or comments please let me know! I'd love to hear anything you have to say. I also have a poll up so vote!!


	6. Chapter 6

AN This the next chapter and I hope you all like it

AN This the next chapter and I hope you all like it. It gets a little graphic but I need it in here. I am glad that all of you are still reading this but I seriously want reviews. I want your feedback!! Hope you like the chapter. Also I have a poll up for what you want my next story to be so that I can start working on it!!

Disclaimer: I'm sorry but I forgot to let you all know that I am not Stephenie Meyer if I was my writing would not be this stupid!! This is my disclaimer for the **WHOLE **story I will not write another one on here it shames me too much since I cannot claim Twilight and its delicious characters!!

6 Not Again

"Hello Daughter. Did you actually think I wouldn't find you?" He stepped forward quickly and grabbed my arm roughly. I felt something pressing up against my back and realized that it was the barrel of his gun hidden under his jacket. I froze.

"You are going to do what I say or I will kill you then I will kill your brother and finally your friends. Do you understand that?" he threatened. I nodded to scared to speak.

He pressed the gun against my back again and made me walk forward. We walked out of the store and I looked over at the cell phone booth. Edward and Jazz looked over and pure horror covered their faces. I smiled softly and looked away.

Charlie pushed me out to his cruiser and threw me into the back. I hissed in pain as my ribs hit the edge of seat. He hurried off to the front and took off causing the tires to squeal.

EPOV (I know you have all been waiting for it so here you go)

I looked over at the door to the bookstore again wondering what was taking Bella so long. I hoped that she was all right. She had been in there for a while and I know that she had been scared most of the day because of what the bastard of a father had done to her.

Nope not her, I went back to looking at a cell phone for Bella since they had to give theirs up. I heard someone else walk out of the store and turned to look, Jasper did too.

NO! I screamed mentally, it was Bella and her father. I saw something else it was under his jacket and was pressing against her. I guessed it was his gun.

She looked over at us and smiled softly before turning forward again and walking where Charlie pointed her to go. I looked at Jasper to se that his face was scared too.

I started walking after them with Alice and Jasper hot on my heels. I got to the Porsche as Charlie's cruiser took off. Alice tossed me the keys and I got in peeling out as we took off. I stayed a few cars behind them so that he didn't know that I was following him.

BPOV

A thousand thoughts were running through my mind as Charlie sped through traffic. I hoped he wouldn't kill me or if he did then I hope it would be quick and painless. I also hope that he will stop with me leaving Jasper and Edwards's family alone and not hurt them.

A sharp right turn threw me against the door. Charlie hit the breaks and I flew into the seat in front of me. He came around to my side and pulled me from the car by my hair. I whimpered in pain as he dragged me into a warehouse. It was the only one for miles around in all directions. Only then did it dawn on me that no one would save me.

The room was pretty much empty except for a mattress on the floor with what looked like half of a bed frame that had only the headboard and footboard. There was a pile of things that I couldn't make out alongside the bed. Charlie threw me up against the wall and started talking to me again.

"So what you thought I wasn't going to find you again? Is that it you thought you were safe with that pathetic excuse of a family?" He asked taunting me.

No sir, it was just a vain hope" I said, I knew I was never to speak to him but I figured that since he was going to kill me I may as well get a few words in as well.

"Excuse me, what did you say?" He was fuming; if this were a cartoon there would definitely be smoke coming out of his ears.

" I said I only hoped that I was safe and that you were too stupid to ever find me again!" I said raising my voice defiantly as I got up off the ground wincing as it hurt my body. The old bruises still hadn't healed and so I had already been sore before this started again.

He hit me then, he punched me in the jaw and I stumbled backwards tripping and landing on the floor. He was over me in an instant with a knife in his hand.

He started cutting off my shirt making sure _not_ to be careful. The knife cut into my stomach as he moved up my body. I whimpered in pain, he smiled at that obviously enjoying it. He continued by cutting off my bra and then my jeans. When he got to my panties he cut deeper causing me to scream when the sharp silver blade hit me.

"Get up you whore, why did you go there? What did you tell them?" He screamed hitting me again from his position above me. I didn't answer so he started kicking my in the stomach repeatedly. He hit and kicked me over and over always managing to hit the same spot making the pain worse. Silent tears were streaming down my face by the time he stopped. He walked over to the stuff and pulled out two different things.

One looked like a belt with sharp studs on it and I couldn't identify the other. He walked back over and stepped down on my leg I heard the sickening snap before I felt it but then I did feel it and I couldn't control the scream that fell from my lips (AN from chapter 18 or 19 from Twilight I didn't have the book with me so I had to guess!).

"Good, see now you can't run." He told me as he dragged me to a different spot. He poured something over my hurt naked body and I screamed as I felt the scadeling hot water burn my body. He poured it over my breasts, my stomach, between my legs and over the inside of my thighs.

He smiled as I screamed and took the belt. He started hitting me with it in all the places he poured the water. The belt broke through my burnt skin easily. I screamed each time he hit me with the belt. My breasts and clit were covered in cuts and blood by the time he got done hitting me.

He dragged me again and I felt my leg hanging at an odd angle as my body screamed in pain. He threw me onto the mattress and tied my hands to the headboard and my feet to the footboard. I screamed in protest when he moved my broken leg and tied it up too. He stripped himself down and positioned himself at my entrance.

"Why?" I screamed just before he entered me. I wanted to know what I did to deserve this before I died. He paused and looked at me, I had never questioned him before.

"Because you killed my Renée! You killed her you little bitch!" He yelled back. He still hadn't entered me for which I was grateful but I was scared of him I was afraid of how long he would _play_ with me before he finally put me out of my misery and killed me.

" It wasn't my fault. I didn't kill her you did because you were a bastard and you only did what you wanted you didn't care about her enough!" Anger flashed in his eyes but I continued anyways, "You were the one that killed her, you were the one that didn't take her to the hospital in time. I'm your DAUGHTER Charlie YOU and Renee created me I have your blood in me, but you still hurt and torture me."

"I did not kill her you did! You made her die by being born." I stared at him in shock. He thought it was all my fault that my mother died I did to for a long time and still did every once in a while but what truly stopped me from wanting to kill myself for killing my mom was the letter she had wrote and hidden for me in my room.

_Flash back_

_I was cleaning my room and was flipping my bloodstained mattress over trying not to think of what caused all the blood. _

_As I turned the mattress I found an envelope with the words __**my little girl**__ written on it from so long ago._

_My sweet baby girl, _

_For some reason I believe that you will be the only one making it out of this birth alive. I don't know why I am think that but I am so worried that something will happen to you or your beloved brother Jasper._

_I just want to tell you that I love you with all my heart and that no matter what happens I will never regret this. I want you to have a fun life and I never think that this is your fault._

_If I were to never meet you remember I will always love you and I am always with you!_

_Love you always,_

_Your mother Renee_

I was crying by the time I got done reading the beautiful letter from my mother and I finally figured out that her death really wasn't my fault.

_End flashback_

Sometime I did think that her death was my fault but then I just remember her letter and knew that it wasn't.

"I didn't kill her dad and you know what if you only beat me instead of raped me every night I might feel better. I love you dad just like I should and I always will." That seemed to stop him for a minute but then anger replaced his features and I was instantly preparing for the pain.

"Yes you might love me but you ran from me Isabella" I was stunned, that was the first time he had ever used my name before let alone my real name, usually all I got was 'you ungrateful bitch' or 'you stupid whore' and I took it, I figured he had forgotten my name. " You ran from me and now you are going to be punished for your wrong doing."

He slowly started to enter me slowly know that it would hurt me more because of all the cuts. Just then a thought popped into my head 'I didn't deserve this my mother wouldn't want this to happen to me.' With that thought I started to struggle against him.

I pulled at the ropes and started to throw my hip out of rhythm with his thrusts to throw him off balance. I worked for a minute but he regained his balance and slapped me across the face, it didn't stop my fighting though as he wanted. He started pumping faster making me scream out in agony.

'I need to get through this. If not for me then for Jasper and Edward and the family that took me in. I can't give up yet, there is still hope.' I thought, even though it was a vain hope I couldn't stop that thought from entering my mind as I fought with all my strength. I screamed as I realized that my fighting didn't work at all but then the weight was gone.

AN: This wasn't where I originally intended to end the chapter but I couldn't resist it was just too good!! The next chapter should be up soon but the more you review the faster I update and the faster I update the less time you have to wait to see what happens next!! Don't forget my POLL and to REVIEW!!

--OECD


	7. Chapter 7

AN: hey guys sorry it took me so long to update but I just got a new laptop so I am trying to get used to it. This story is fun to write but also a little difficult at the same time because I want to write a fun and loving one but I don't want to give up on this one either so I am having troubles. Also this being the first fanfic I have written I don't know what you guys like or if I should continue so when you get done reading this let me know I sincerely hope that you like it but I can't tell because I don't get very many reviews. Enjoy- OECD

Ps. Poll still up go vote!!

7 saving

EPOV

"Damn it." I was so mad I had lost him he turned to fast and I didn't see where he had gone so I had to double back. I was so worried about what he was doing to Bella if he hurt he again I was going to kill him that bastard didn't deserve to live.

"Edward over there" Alice called pointing to the right. I took the sharp turn and pressed down on the gas until the pedal was on the floor board. I screeched to a stop that threw us against our seatbelts. 

"I will be back you guys stay here." I said getting out. I could hear her screaming causing me to wince. I recalled her telling me that she never screamed so he must be really hurting her. 

I turned as another door closed. Jasper was getting out too. He ha a pained look on his face when Bella's scream pierced the air again. I looked at him, he wasn't putting much weight on his bad leg as he moved towards me I could see the look of pain on his face each time he moved.

"I'm helping you. I'll get him and you get her." he said when he got to me. 

"I'll get him you get her. You are hurt enough already just get her out of there." I said eying his leg. He shook his head at my words.

"No this has gone on long enough I need to take care of him he is my father I'll deal with it." I just nodded not bothering to argue anymore because each second we were out here he was hurting her even more. 

We ran to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. I stepped back and kicked it a few times till it burst open.

The sight that I saw was forever embedded in my mind as the worst sight ever to be seen. 

Bella, _my _Bella, was bloody and tied to a bed. She was fighting him as that man that she had to call a father was forcing himself on her causing her to scream. Anger surged through me and I ran forward and pulled him off of her. 

He grabbed his gun and aimed at me but I didn't care I was still seeing red from anger. I jumped and landed on him. I took the gun and threw it across the room. I started punching him and kicking trying to get him to the ground. I got in a few good ones and so did he. I finally got him down and started kicking him again and again in the stomach getting him just as bed as he got Bella.

"How do you like it?" I yelled kicking him again. I pulled him to the now empty bed and tied his hands.

I ran out to the car and took Bella from Jasper and climbed into the backseat being very careful. Alice was driving. She sped off and pulled out her phone. 

APOV

I was stuck in the car outside of the warehouse silently fuming. I heard Bella's scream echoing throughout the vast area, loud and piercing. I winced imagining the pain she must be going through.

After about ten minutes jasper came out carrying a very bloody Bella halfway covered in his shirt which he had taken off to cover her naked body. I rushed forward and helped him. He was limping bad and sweat covered his forehead from either carrying her or pain, I guessed it was the latter. I felt bad because he had been walking on his leg all day even though Carlisle told him to take it easy.

"Oh my god! Is she ok? What did he do to her?" I asked him franticly. She was whimpering in pain and tears were still streaming down her bruised and bloody face.

"He hit her, kicked her, raped her, tied her up. This was definitely the worst it has ever been." he said softly looking down at his little sister in anguish.

"Set her down and I will look at her wounds real quick." I told him opening the back door. He set her down gently and got up looking the other way.

I pulled off the shirt and let out a small cry of pain for her. She was so sweet and caring she didn't deserve this. Her body was covered in blood and bruises and cuts and burns. I could also see cuts that had come from a knife just hitting and kicking couldn't have caused these deep wounds. 

"Bella can you hear me?" I asked softly. She whimpered in pain as a response. "It's okay we'll get you out of here." I assured her covering her with the shirt again. 

"will she be ok?" Jasper whispered in pain. 

"I don't know Jazz we need to get her to a hospital and quick. Where is Edward we need to get out of here?" I asked.

"Right here." Edwards voice came from behind me. He took Bella from Jasper and I sat in the front. I hit the gas and sped off. I pulled out my phone and dialed Carlisle's number. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello Alice what can I help you with?" He asked pleasantly.

"Carlisle we need help!" My voice lost it's cool immediately I was so worried and scared. 

"Okay Alice I need you to calm down and tell me what happened." He said still calm.

"Her dad! He found us, we only took our eyes off of her for a few seconds and then he was there he took her and did everything to her again only this time worse. I don't know if she will make it. We are almost to the hospital the warehouse he took her to was only ten minutes outside of Forks between here and Seattle. Please meet us at the hospital." my voice raised an octave higher. 

"I'm on my way I will be there momentarily." He said.

"Thank you," I replied hanging up and pressing harder on the gas as I weaved through traffic faster than before.

JPOV

Edward and I rushed in to get Bella out of there and away from my father. I felt horrible knowing that this was all my fault because I assured her that he would never touch her again and that she would be safe with me, that I would keep her safe. But after everything that I told her she was in there screaming. 

I am going to kill him! That was the only thought running through my mind as Edward kicked the door in. I wish I could have helped him but my leg was already hurting from walking on it all day against Carlisle's wishes but I couldn't help it that both Alice and Bella had used their puppy dog pouty faces on me to get me to go shopping with them. 

Once he got the door down we rushed in and saw the worst thing ever. My father was hovering over a thrashing, tied up, Bella as he thrusted into her. Edward ran over and threw my father away from her. The two were instantly fighting, even though I wanted to take him. I was kind of glad that it was Edward and not me. I wasn't sure how long I could last with my leg hurting me like this. I hopped over to Bella and looked over her wounds as I untied her. 

"Oh sis I am so sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't able to save you in time. I'm sorry that I let him hurt you again. If anything happens to you it will be all my fault." I whispered to her unmoving form. She must have blacked out or gotten to weak to fight because her body was limp. I untied her legs quickly then moved to her hands. Her body was covered in bruises and blood, she looked so fragile and broken. I hated him for this it was time we turned him in. 

I pulled off my shirt and wrapped her in it trying to cover her beaten body. I picked her up easily, she weighted almost nothing, she should weight 115 pounds not 85. I thought that she was eating she told me that she had been. I went outside as fast as I could while limping. Alice hurried over and took her so that she could look over her wounds. I knew it wasn't good but luckily Edward came out within minutes and we were on the road quickly. We sped towards Forks at 150mph. 

BPOV

I heard Alice's conversation with her father but I was fading fast. Edward was trying to keep me awake but it wasn't working out to well. I was trying to keep awake by looking at my saviors. My brother and Edward. Jasper was leaking back with his eyes closed pain flashing across his face at every bump in the road like I was. 

"Jazz?" I asked my voice feeble. It hurt to talk, it hurt to do anything. 

"What's up sis?" He asked, "are you ok?"

"No are you?"

"Yeah I'm fine it's just my leg," He tried to assure me but his voice was weak.

"Sure you are. Alice? Can you make sure that Carlisle looks him over too?" I asked knowing that she would do as I asked.

"I will" She answered me as we pulled into the hospital parking lot. I finally couldn't fight it anymore I was pulled under into the darkness where there wasn't anymore pain. 

**AN: Ok so there's your next chapter. Sorry it took so long but I have 3 different stories that I am working on right now but this is the only one on fanfic so far. I really hope that you like this. Please REVIEW and let me know what you think. POLL STILL UP!!**


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hey I am trying to update as fast as I can sorry if it takes a little while!

8. The Fight

JPOV

I had been pacing back and forth across the small hospital hallway for 3 hours. I was limping really but I couldn't sit still. My leg was hurting even worse now since I had been on it. They had to take Bella into immediate surgery to stop the internal bleeding and to fix the tendon in her leg it was severed by the bone when Charlie broke it.

Alice was sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them, rocking back and forth. She had been doing that since we got here. Edward went back and froth between pacing and sitting with his head in his hands.

Finally Carlisle came out of the operating room. Edward and Alice got up immediately. We rushed over to him but I talked first.

"What's going on with my sister?" I demanded.

"Well she has four broken ribs and some internal bleeding that we patched up. Bella's leg was snapped in half by him stepping on it which almost cut all the way through the muscle so we had to fix that too. He also bruised her up pretty good too. She had a cut going up her stomach that needed stitches and one in between her legs but we couldn't put stitches there. He poured a very hot liquid over her skin which burned her skin and then beat her causing the burned flesh to break. He used a studded belt or something resembling that to do so. He tied her wrists inflicting cuts on them too." He explained slowly.

I grew enraged and turned punching the wall as hard as I could. I felt a little snap and hissed as I broke a knuckle. Alice walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I held her close as her tears hit my still bare chest. I rocked us back and forth gently holding back my rage and tears. I was so worried about my sister I never wanted this to happen to her not again, not ever.

"Will she be ok?" Edward asked in a strangled voice speaking for the first time since his father walked out.

"Yes she will be just fine. She will need a lot of time to heal and a lot of support what she just went through was traumatic this was worse than all the other times put together. You may come and see her now if you would like." He said. We nodded. He led us to the ICU.

When we got to Bella's room I took a deep breath before pushing the door open. Bella had an IV and heart monitor connected to her small body. She had numerous other wires connected to her as well. She was asleep but it was medication induced.

"When will she wake up?" I asked softly.

"We aren't sure yet she needs to heal. She was badly injured the longer she is asleep the less pain she has to suffer through." Carlisle answered. He placed a hand on my shoulder. "I am so sorry."

I sat by Bella's bed just holding her had for two days. Edward and Alice stayed with me the whole time. They tried to get me to eat and sleep but I couldn't. I was so worried about Bella and when she was going to wake up and what she would be like, I didn't even notice when the rest of the Cullens dropped by to see her.

Finally on the second day she moved and moaned in pain. Carlisle came in and induced more sleep to keep her from hurting. The pain would have been too much if she were to stay awake. On the fourth day Edward started talking. It had been completely quiet since then.

"How long have you known what had been happening to her?" Edward asked briefly looking away from Bella and up to me before returning his gaze to her sleeping form.

"Since the first week it started. I didn't know how bad it was or anything I just knew that it happened." I answered.

"Since it started!" His voice was angry. I just nodded not moving my eyes from my little sister, "why didn't you do anything about it?"

"I couldn't I wanted to but I couldn't she wouldn't let me."

"why didn't you do it anyways?" His voice was raising.

"I was 15 I was scared and I didn't want to hurt her." I said softly.

"Hurt her! She was already being hurt!"

"I know! Don't you think I wanted to help her or do you think I liked seeing her get hurt to suffer thought this?" I demanded trying to keep my voice low.

"Do you?" He contradicted.

"what the hell are you implying? All I want is what's best for her. I tried to make leave but she wouldn't." I tried to reason with him but he wouldn't listen.

"So what? You should have made her."

"Why? What if she had got caught then it would have killed her. She it strong now, if I had run with her when she was 14 we would have died on the streets I was only 15 for Christ's sakes. I didn't have money or a car or clothes. I was on;y 15 I wasn't able to take care of her."

" What about food?"

"I tried okay. I did. I really did try to help her in anyway possible."

"No obviously you didn't because then she wouldn't be here right now!" he shouted at me.

"This is not my fault! I didn't want this to happen."

"You must have otherwise you would have saved her."

"I wanted to! I tried to! I went to you and your family and now look she's here because we left. She ran to you and you promised that you would protect her and look," I pointed to my sister not looking away from Edward, "Look at her she is in the hospital lucky to be alive. So much for you protecting her huh?" Then he hit me.

He leaned across her bed and hit me in the jaw so I hit him back. He pulled me to his side and we hit the floor beating the shit out of each other. Just then alike walked in she had gone to talk to Carlisle and to get some food when Edward had started talking, before actually.

"Stop it!" Alice yelled when she saw us on the ground hitting one another. She tried to pull us off of one another but then rushed over to Bella's bed. Carlisle walked in and pulled us apart standing between us. I turned to look at Bella and Alice I saw that Bella was awake and tears were streaming down her face.

"Bells sweetie it's ok." I said walking over to her. I reached out to touch her hand, she recoiled from me not even letting my skin graze hers. Her face showed fear and panic. She turned her face into Alice's shoulder and hid it while sobbing. I could hear her sobs and saw her body wracking as each passed through her small body.

"Get out!" Alice said with malice in her voice. I looked up at her in shock for a long second, she glared back. "Go home both of you now. You are only upsetting her more. Now leave and don't come back until I say you can. And I swear if you set foot into this hospital without my permission I will have security throw you out." She threatened a dark look in her eyes.

I took one last glance at Bella muttered 'I'm sorry' and let Carlisle lead me out to the car with Edward trailing not far behind.

BPOV

I woke up when Jasper and Edward started talking hearing the door close as Alice left. I gathered that the talk was about me so I kept my eyes closed and listened to them talk. When they were almost yelling I opened my eyes a crack to see what they were doing.

Each one of them were standing on either side of my bed glaring and yelling at one another. My head already hurt and hearing them yell wasn't making it any better. My whole body hurt actually. It hurt really bad. Not as bad as that first day but the pain was still there.

"I wanted to! I tried to! I went to you and your family and now look she's here because we left. She ran to you and you promised that you would protect her and look," Jasper pointed to me as he talked, luckily neither one of them looked down at me to see the tears streaming down my face at what he said. "Look at her she is in the hospital lucky to be alive. So much for you protecting her huh?" Jasper yelled at Edward who's face became more angered the longer Jasper spoke. Then he punched him. Edward punched my brother.

He pulled Jasper over to his side of the bed by a shirt that someone had to have brought him since his was bloodstained from covering me in it. They started fighting punching and kicking shoving each other into the wall and to the floor. I was full on sobbing now but the boys were to wrapped up in their fight to notice me. Luckily Alice walked in just then and grew shocked at what she saw.

"Stop it!" She yelled trying to pull Jasper off of Edward. Carlisle came in tool one look at what was going on and helped to pull them off of each other. Alice was at my side and was holding me in her arms trying to quiet the sobs running through my body. They just made me hurt worse but I couldn't stop them.

"Bells sweetie its ok" Jasper said walking over to me. He reached over and tried to touch me but I recoiled. I was afraid that they were going to hurt me I knew it was stupid to think that but it was true I was scared. I turned my face to Alice's shoulder and hid there as sobs continued through my body. His face was hurt when I pulled away and that only made me feel worse.

"Get out!" Alice said coldly pulling me closer, "Go home both of you now. You are only upsetting her more. Now leave and don't come back until I say you can. And I swear if you set foot into this hospital without my permission I will have security throw you out." She threatened.

They left quietly but even after they were gone I couldn't stop crying. Even though they hurt I couldn't stop, not even now when it was just me and Alice.

Carlisle walked backing and walked over to my trembling form as I huddled into Alice. He reached out to touch me but I shed away from him as well and cried harder.

"Shh.. It's ok sweetie Carlisle won't hurt you. He just wants to help. We are all worried about you. Will you let him help you?" Alice tried soothing me.

"They're all like him," I said softly.

"What?" Alice asked.

"They're all like him." I said a little louder so that they could hear me. I look of horror washed over Alice and Carlisle's faces.

"Oh no, Bella that's not true. None of them are like him, not Carlisle, Edward or Jasper they love you and want to help." She tried to reassure me but I just shuddered and hid my face in her shoulder again.

I cried for the whole day. Not once did I stop. I didn't eat, I wouldn't, I couldn't. Carlisle came in and sedated me so I could rest and escape from the pain. It didn't work, I did rest but the pain was still there. I cried while asleep and while awake. I was glad that Alice was with me. I heard Alice call and let the family what had happened and to tell them how I was holding up.

Finally Emmet, Esme and Rosalie came in and looked at me with worry and apology in their eyes. Esme and Rosalie stood next to the wall while Emmet moved slowly closer.

AN: Ok there is the next chapter!! YAY!! It took me an hour and a half to type!! Lol anyways what makes me really happy is you hitting that little button down there that says go so that you can review and let me know what you think!! REVIEW!!


	9. Chapter 9

9 Emmet

EmPOV (yes Emmet and all his glory get a chapter too)

Edward and Jasper stormed into the house and went straight upstairs. I heard one door then the other slam shut. I stared after them confused.

"Boys no slamming doors." Esme called up after them. She looked at me then, "what's wrong with them? Why are they home?"

"I'm not sure mom but I don't get why they would be here when Bella is in the hospital." I answered her still confused.

"Okay well I am going to go make them some food I know that Jasper hasn't eaten or slept since all of this happened." I nodded as she walked away.

That is really weird, I thought, Those two wouldn't be here unless something bad had happened to Bella. They wouldn't be here even if they were threatened to be kicked out of the hospital. In 4 days they hadn't been home and Jasper hadn't slept or eaten since Bella was found again by that asshole of a father.

After we found out about Bella we called the police and told them where to find the police chief aka Charlie the asshole rapist. They came by later that night and told us that he was gone, we still hadn't told Edward and Jasper afraid of what they might do. We took them in to see Bella and talk to Carlisle about what had happened and what was going on. When I saw Bella she looked so fragile and even through the sleep she looked like she was in pain. I felt bad because I bet if I had gone shopping with them then I would have been able to get to her faster. Esme told me that I didn't need to feel bad but just be there for Bella when she came home.

I already thought of her as my little sister in a way and I didn't want anything to happen to her. I knew that jasper was her real brother and I felt really bad knowing that he had to go through that and see it happen that last night and to get shot he was strong for his sister. I wasn't sure why they were here…..

_Ring, Ring, Ring. _The shrill ring of the phone made me jump.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Emmet are the boys home?" Alice asked from the other line.

"Yeah, they got here stormed upstairs and slammed the doors. Why are they here did something happen to Bella is she all right?" I asked quickly now I was really worried.

"No Bella isn't alright. The guys got into a fight all Bella is saying now is 'their all like him' over and over. She woke up as I left and heard their whole conversation about her and they started fighting, fist fighting. She's scared now and wouldn't even let Carlisle near her at first. He had to sedate her because the sobs were hurting her worse." She explained quickly. I was getting really mad and was ready to hurt someone.

"What the hell! I'm coning down there now!" I said and started grabbing my jacket and keys.

"Bring Rose and Esme but be warned she might not let you near her." she said softly.

"Okay we will be there soon I need to go talk to the idiots first," I cracked my knuckles. There might be more beating than talking but who really cared. They deserve it.

"No Em just leave them I will deal with them when I get home no matter when that is just leave them in their rooms and I will get after them later. Then you can beat the shit out of them if you want. Hell Bella might even allow it." She said stopping me.

"Why can't I just do it now you know that they deserve it." I said angrily still undecided.

"Bella needs us. She might not like it if she comes home to her Brother and whatever Edward is to her beaten to a bloody pulp." I stopped and headed to the door.

"Fine we'll be there soon. Bye."

"Bye" She said hanging up. I clicked off too and pulled on my jacket.

"Rose, Esme come on we need to get to the hospital now!" I yelled. They walked to me quickly grabbing their jackets.

"What happened?" Esme asked as I pulled them out to my Jeep.

"The boys got into a fist fight at the hospital and Bella woke up and saw it. She is really scared and all she is saying is 'they are all like him' so we need to leave." I said in a rush starting my jeep and speeding to the hospital.

I pressed down on the accelerator as my mom watched the increasing speedometer. She gave me a disapproving look but I just kept going speeding up on the way.

We made to the hospital in a matter of minutes. I parked and jumped out. I hurried into the hospital to see Carlisle waiting outside of a room which I guessed was Bella's. He stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"Emmet I don't know if it is the best idea for you to go in there. She is very unstable and might not react well to it." He said gently.

"Carlisle I have to try. That's all I just want to try and help her. If she doesn't like it then I'll leave just let me try. She needs help." I told him earnestly. He looked at me for a long second and nodded.

"Son I just want to warn you she doesn't look to good right now." I nodded and pushed open the door.

I couldn't help but gasp at the sight. Bella was curled into an exhausted looking Alice. Bella's face was covered in bruises and her arms and legs were really cut up. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy from her crying.

She looked horrible I felt bad for her she had already been through so much this was just more to add to the plate. I took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Hey Bella how are you feeling?" I asked softly my voice just above a whisper. She still flinched.

"Do you mind if I come and sit by you?" I asked when I realized she wasn't going to answer me. "I won't hurt you."

She looked up at Alice then over to Esme and Rosalie who walked in behind me. I didn't look away from Bella though to see what their actions were.

"You can come sit by me if you would like to." She said tentatively after looking back at me.

I slowly walked over to her and sat down next to her leaving plenty of room between us on the small bed. She tensed a little but soon relaxed and pulled away from Alice a little. My sister looked horrible. Her hair and clothes were disheveled and messy. Her eyes didn't have the normal bouncy happiness in them. Her shirt was also soaked from the tears that Bella shed. I felt really bad for her since she was the only one that was here with Bella while she cried.

"Emmet, are," she paused and took a deep breath trying to calm her shaky voice, "are the guys ok?" she asked looking at me sadly.

"I honestly don't know Bella they got home walked upstairs and stormed into different rooms slamming the doors behind them. They haven't left since they got there. I'm sorry I don't know more but they looked pissed and I didn't want to get in their way." I said truthfully.

"It's ok Emmet, Alice?" she turned towards my sister, "Alice you should go home you should rest and take a shower, get cleaned up. I'm sorry that you had to sit here with me all day." Alice and I looked at her in shock.

"Are you sure Bella? I can stay here. Don't be sorry I'm happy to help you." Alice said. I didn't think that Bella would want to be alone with me.

"Yeah Alice I'm sure, but when you come back bring the guys. Besides Emmet's here I'm safe." she stated. I smiled at her, damn right she's safe I wasn't going to let anything/anyone hurt her again.

"Are you sure you want them back here?" I asked her. She nodded and told Alice that she needed to go home before answering me. Rosalie and Esme walked out as well leaving me and Bella alone to talk.

"Yes I need to talk to them and say that I'm not mad and that I'm sorry," she said answering my question, I just stared at her for a few seconds before finding my voice again.

"Say sorry for what?"

"Because it was my fault that they were fighting." she said softly as a few tears escaped her eyes and fell down her cheeks. I reached up and brushed them away softly with my thumb. She flinched away from my touch at first but then leaned into me as she started crying again.

"It's all my fault everything is, me getting raped, Jazz getting shot, Edward and Jazz fighting, your family getting involved. It's all my fault." She said as I held her. (AN Bella is still going to be with Edward, Emmet is just comforting her because he likes her and thinks of her as family even though they have just met.)

"no Bella it is not your fault. None of it is." I said quickly appalled by what she said. How could she blame herself for this.

"It would be better if you just left me here alone. I'll just go back to dad and you guys can forget all about me. Alice will help Jasper through it. I don't deserve your help I deserve everything that happens to me. I'm sorry about what I brought to your family." She murmured her voice so low I could barely hear what she said.

"No! We won't let you go back there. We can't leave you and whether you like it or not we are going to be here for you and help you through this." I said trying to calm the anger that threatened to overtake me.

"It would be safer for all of you if you just left me alone. I'm not worth it. I'm hurt and broken no one wants me and neither should you guys. I'm no good." Bella's voice was sad and strangled as tears fell from her eyes again. I rocked us back and forth trying to calm her down again.

"Bella you are fine no one is going to hurt you or us. And we aren't gong anywhere." I assured her. I hurt me to see her talking like this she is so small and fragile and she's talking about leaving us to go back to that monster.

We fell silent after that as I rocked us calming her down. About an hour later Alice walked back in looking refreshed but still not her bouncy self. When Edward and Jasper walked in behind her I glared at them and looked down at Bella's small form laying in my arms.

APOV

I drove home quickly turning up my music really loud to keep me awake. I pulled into the driveway and cut the engine. I didn't necessarily want to come home but now that I was here all I could think about was a hot shower and a cup of coffee. I walked in the front door of the eerily quiet house.

I got my cup of coffee and walked up the stairs slowly to my room. I heard music coming from Edwards room and mine. I furrowed my brows in confusion and opened the closed door. Jasper was in laying on the bed.

"Go away Edward." He said in a dead monotone. I stayed quiet and grabbed clothes to wear after my shower. When I walked by him he jolted upright. "Oh god Alice, is she ok? Why are you home? What happened?"

I silenced him with an icy glared and walked into my bathroom. I slammed the door and started my shower on hot. I took my shower quickly and got out. I got dressed and did my hair and makeup quickly and simply.

I walked out the door to see Jasper right where I left him but now he was staring at the wall. I walked over and grabbed his wrist. I turned off my radio and dragged him to Edwards room. I opened the door to see Edward laying on his bed face down.

"Go away Jasper." Edward said, his voice muffled by the pillow. I walked over to the stereo and turned it off.

"I said get out!" Edward said furious turning quickly and throwing a pillow at me. I ducked and glared at him. "Oh sorry Alice."

"Come downstairs now both of you." I said icily. They nodded and followed me. Once in the livening room I pointed to the couch. They sat down as far from one another as possible.

"What the hell do you guys think you were doing?" I shouted, even though I was small I was tough and when you pissed me off it was never good, they both looked at me apologetically and Edward went to speak. I held up my hand and cut him off.

"You two have her scared to death, do you want to know what she has been saying all day ever since you two did that? 'They are all just like him' How does that sound? She cried all day not letting anyone near her but me. I held her all day. Carlisle couldn't even come near her, he had to sedate her because her sobs were only hurting her body more but even in sleep she was crying. And guess who's with her now. Emmet. The one that she was deathly afraid of yesterday when she saw him. She is with him crying in his arms! Look at what you guys did. Jasper you are supposed to be the one there with her. You are her big brother, and Edward good job winning her heart. This will tip the scale in your favor dramatically." I said angrily getting sarcastic at that lat part about Edward. They both looked at the floor.

"She wants you guys to go back there to be with her. I don't know why because I am very tempted to let Emmet kick your asses for what you did but that would upset her and _**I **_don't want to do that to her. So come on the two of you are coming with me." I said still angry but it was fading.

They got up and followed me not saying a word. I still didn't know exactly why they were fighting or who threw the first punch but right now we needed to get back to Bella. Jasper sat in the front and Edward in the back. I drove off to the hospital and parked in the same spot as last time.

We walked back to Bella's room and I pushed open the door.

JPOV

Alice's words hurt but I knew she was right. I felt so bad for what I said and did but I couldn't take it back not yet the only one I was going to apologize to was Bella and probably Alice.

We made it to the hospital and we followed Alice to Bella's room. She pushed open the door and we stepped in. Emmet was rocking him and Bella back and forth quietly. It hurt to see her in his arms I am her big brother it should be me over there comforting her, not him.

I stepped forward to apologize but when I opened my mouth Bella stopped me.

BPOV

Emmet was there for me after Edward and Jasper got into the fight and I sent Alice home. I felt really bad about having her with me while I cried. I knew that no one was going to hurt me but my body still shed away.

When Emmet got there I was determined to be nice and not shed away from him. He wasn't going to bite me. I flinched away at first but then I was fine. When Alice came back I still wasn't exactly sure what I was going to say to them so I just had to go with the flow and see what happened.

Jasper walked forward and opened his mouth to speak but I stopped holding up my hand to silence him. I prepared myself for what I was gong to say next and what would follow after.


	10. Chapter 10

_An: hey guys I am not really getting very many reviews and I don't know if I should continue on this or not please let me know._

_10 Sorry_

_BPOV_

_I held up my hands and stopped everything that they were going to say. _

"_Bella I am so-" Edward started stepping up beside Jasper, I cut him off by holding out my hands again. _

"_I'm Sorry," I said to them. _

"_Wait what?" Jasper asked stepping closer again._

"_I'm sorry it was my fault that you were fighting. I woke up and heard your whole conversation, I saw the whole thing." I told them leaning into Emmet. "I'm sorry that I was scared and that I made you leave and I'm sorry about everything that has happened."_

"_Bella it's not your fault, none of it is." Jasper said gently stepping towards me again, Edward stepped closer again staying right beside Jasper._

"_Yes it is, Dad hurting us and making us do that stuff. I'm the reason you got shot that night, just because I screamed. If I hadn't of gone out with you that night then you wouldn't have had to do that and get hurt because of what I did," I was speaking in a code so that Edward and Emmet wouldn't know what we were talking about but they still gave us curious and confused glances, I continued, "Plus It's not fair to you or Edward's family because now he is going to come after us again. He threatened them telling me that he would kill them. And even if something happens to him, he still has friends that wouldn't mind doing things to me either, I don't know why anyone would want to since I'm not beautiful or anything but they will." I said still speaking to my brother. _

"_Bella it's not your fault that all this happened. And don't you dare blame yourself for me getting shot. I wasn't going to hurt you I was the one that didn't do as he said and that is why I got shot. Bells I would rather get shot again than have you hurting. And yes you are beautiful just like mom." Jasper said steeping up to my bedside. I reached out and took his hand in my own. Edward walked up to my bedside as well so I reached out my other hand and took his. _

"_Guys I can't let you blame yourself for what happened to me, when dad caught me he threatened to kill you so I went without fighting. I still didn't fight until the very end I tried getting free because I remembered a letter the mom left saying that she loves me and that no matter what happens she will always be here and so I fought. I didn't win but I fought for you all of you, I thought about what would happen to you guys if I didn't, he was going to kill me or at least leave me there bloody until he decided to play again," I said, they all grimaced. "Thank you for saving me, thank you so much. I am really happy that Jazz and I went to the hospital that day." _

"_I'm happy too." Edward said brushing my tangled hair back from my face with his free hand. Bolts of electricity ran through my body at his touch. I loved the feel of his hand, his long smooth fingers running through my hair. I smiled at him and leaned into his touch. He smiled back._

"_Wh-What happened to d-dad?" I asked shakily. Emmet cleared his throat softly from behind me._

"_They don't know what happened because we didn't get a chance to tell them but the police came by our house that first day to tell us that when they got to the warehouse your father wasn't there. He escaped somehow." Emmet said softly from behind me. I went still. _

"_Damn it, I thought we had gotten him this time." Jasper said pulling from my grip roughly and started walking around the room angrily. Well really he was limping but it was still the same. I watched him for a second._

"_What happens now?" Edward asked his brother._

"_The police said to call them when she woke up so that her and Jasper could tell them everything that has happened and to take pictures of her wounds. There is a warrant out for his arrest and everyone is just waiting for him to turn up." Emmet explained. I was still rigid as I watched my brother. A tear fell down my face. _

"_Bella it's ok I won't let him touch you," Edward said gently wiping my tear away. _

"_I-I'm not safe anymore none of you are," I managed to get out, "I thought I was safe I thought I was free from him. _

"_You are safe. He will __never_ touch you again. Do you hear me Isabella I will not let him near you again." Jasper said next to me again. I nodded weakly.

"I trust you Jazz. I'm just scared." I said softly. 

"Bella you are safe with us, the police have been notified that you will be staying with us and that we have protection." Emmet said. I nodded and looked at my brother again. He had his leg off the ground which made me worry. I needed him to get better I wanted my big brother to be well again.

"Jazz have you been seen for your leg yet, you can hardly walk on it?" I asked turning to my brother.

"No we were a little preoccupied at the time," he said smiling.

"Ok well you need to have Carlisle check it out," he stared to shake his head no, "please for me, I'm worried just let him check it out so that we can know if everything is ok or not." I gave him the puppy dog pout.

"Ugh.. Fine I will, are you happy now?" he said exasperated.

"Ecstatic" I said hugging him. I winced and pulled away.

"Bells are you alright?" He asked quickly.

"Yeah I'm fine just sore." I said quietly. 

"are you sure why don't we have Carlisle come in and look at you again to see if everything is ok. Alice said that they had to sedate you for a little while." Jasper said softly. I sighed and nodded.

"Ok but first bring Alice in here I need to ask her something." I said.

"Sure," Edward said walking to the door and calling his sister in.

"Hey Bella," she greeted. She still didn't seem as enthuastic as before but it was a little better.

"Hey can you come here for a sec?" I said she nodded and walked over. I told her what I needed. She nodded back to her happy self and bounced out the door. All three of the guys were looking at me. I shrugged. 

"What did you tell her?" Edward asked.

"Nothing, hey Jazz, Em do you mind if I talk to Edward alone for a second?" I asked. They nodded. Emmet got up from behind me and walked to the door after an 'everything will be alright'. Jasper stayed for another second.

"I love you sis," He said kissing me on the forehead before limping out of my room. 

"Hey Bells what do you want to talk about?" Edward asked, I shrugged and scooted over so that he could sit with me. He got up beside me and took my hand again intertwining our fingers. 

"I don't know I just kind of wanted to be alone with you." I said truthfully.

"What happened that last night at your dads? The night that your brother got shot?" He asked quietly. I froze, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to I'm just curious I'm worried about you."

"Do you really want to know?" I asked, he nodded, "Ok well that night I talked my brother into taking me out for dinner and a movie. He did and then we got home late and tried to sneak back in but my dad was there with his gun. Jasper took the blame and got hit. I yelled at my dad to stop but he slapped me and threw me to the stairs telling me to go to my room. I did as he said and after a few minutes he dragged my brother up the stairs and tied him to the rocking chair in my room. My dad tied me to my bed after tearing off my clothes and then started raping me. Jasper had his eyes closed but my dad made him open them and watch. He didn't want to but I talked to him and said that I was alright.

"I stared him in the eye as it was happening. I had tears streaming down my face and I knew that it hurt him to watch but I made him because I didn't want him to get hurt. After a minute my dad stopped and I thought he was done but he didn't untie me but he did untie Jasper. Once he untied Jazz he told him…" I trailed off and when I spoke again my voice was just above a whisper, "he told him to do what he did to me. He made Jasper r-r-rape me. I had screamed when my dad had done it because he had hit the scars that he had created the night before with the sharp thing. When he made Jazz, he didn't want to but my dad threatened to shoot me and he wouldn't allow that, I held in the scream for the first few second but when I did scream Jasper pulled back and refused to do what he wanted and got shot. I fought against my restraints to try and get to my brother but it didn't work. When my dad finally got done with me he left and I got up to help Jazz." His face was very pale by the time I finished.

"Oh my god…." he said softly. He enveloped me in a hug and held me close. The tears that I had held back in front of my brother spilled over now as I hid my face in Edwards chest. 

"I'm just scared that something like what happened then and the other day will happen again." I whispered through my tears. 

"I won't let anything happen to you not again. I thought I lost you once, oh and by the way it was fun beating the shit out of your dad." He said holding me closer. I sighed and relaxed into him. 

"but he's still free." I mumbled.

"You're safe I won't let him near you again, neither will Jasper or Emmet for that matter. Listen to me for a second I really am sorry about mine and Jasper's fight it was my fault I hit him first but I just, I don't know it just hurts that he knew the whole time and didn't do anything about it." Edward said quietly nuzzling my neck. I smiled. 

"It's not his fault it's mine I told him not to do anything I was always to scared that he would get hurt in the process. Speaking of hurt.." I started as I winced, "how bad am I?" 

"You have four broken ribs and had some internal bleeding but they patched that up. Your leg was snapped in half when he stepped on it almost cutting all the way through the muscle so they fixed that for you too and you have to leave the cast on for 6 to 8 weeks maybe less if you stay off of it and be careful. You have a cut running up your stomach that has stitches and one in between your legs," he flinched at saying that but went on, "Since he poured the hot liquid over your skin and hit you, you have a lot of small shallow cuts from that all over your body and you have cuts on your wrists from fighting the ropes along with lots of bruises from him beating you." He explained, I winced at the memories of what happened to me. 

"Yeah I can feel a lot of them but when can I go home?" I asked.

"I'm not sure we'll ask my father when he comes in to check up on you. Will you be able to handle that?" he asked looking at me.

"Yeah I'll be able to I just can't think about it." I murmured. "Edward I know that you know what has happened to me but you don't get how it has effected me. In my whole life I have only had two men in my life since I have been born Jasper and my dad. I have been beaten and raped by my father since I turned 14, I trusted him even though he had never really saw me. He betrayed that trust and then I only had Jasper and I completely trust him even now after everything. The day we came to the hospital I was asked to trust you and your father and I did but I was still scared. Then you took us to your home and I was asked to trust more people and I couldn't it was too hard on me it still is. I know that I can trust you my mind knows that but my body doesn't. I don't know how to explain it but I know you won't hurt me I'm just scared still because my dad never acted like he was going to hurt me either." I said gently I tried explaining it as best I could to him but it still sounded confusing.

"I'm sorry about mine and Jaspers fight I know that it scared you and I think I get what you mean by that but it is still a little difficult. Bella I like you a lot and I want you to trust me I know that it is hard but I want to earn that trust and than we can be friends if you want." Edward said taking my hand and gently tracing the old scars.

"I like you a lot too and I know that I can trust you. I like being around you and your brother, Emmet. Alice is fun too she really likes me and has a lot of energy." 

"That's for sure," he said laughing I joined in. I leaned in and relaxed into him, he held me close and kissed my hair. We sat together for a while me just content in being in his arms. 

"I think we should get Carlisle and have him look you over so that we can call the cops and get the pictures done and to see if we can take you home." Edward finally said breaking the silence.

"Jasper also needs to get his leg seen again. I think it got infected again." I told him. He nodded and gently set me back on the bed. "Edward?" I called, he turned to me. I leaned up and kissed him gently on the cheek. "Thank you." 

"Anytime Bella I'm always here for you." he murmured walking to the door. A few minutes later Carlisle, Emmet and Alice walked in with Jazz limping alongside. 

"Hello Bella how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked coming to my bedside.

"I actually fell pretty good. I am a little sore and I am dying for a shower and a change of clothes but that's about it." I told him smiling. They laughed and he checked my vitals and everything else. 

"Ok I'm going to take the IV out you don't need it since your stable and I think that's all you can come home either later tonight or early tomorrow morning. Did Alice get you clothes?" Carlisle asked I smiled at the happy news. He took out the IV any every other wire that was connected to me. 

"Of course I got her clothes dad! Did you think I would let her walk around in that thing she has on. So little faith." Alice said dramatically. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Can I take a shower in that bathroom?" I asked Carlisle.

"Yes you may but you might need some help." He answered.

"Hello I'm not invisible here that's what I am here for," Alice said huffing as she crossed her arms over her small body.

"Yeah sweetie I know you are here." Carlisle said softly.

"Too bad she's so short that you have to look down to see her." Emmet said laughing. We all joined in but Alice just looked all the more furious. Her tiny hands were balled into fists at her sides as she glared at her big brother. 

"Carlisle I have one more question for you." I said softly. He nodded at me to continue. "can you look at Jasper's leg again? I know that you are busy here and everything but he looks bad and he can hardly walk on it and everything."

"Yes of course I can spare a few minutes to help the family." He said motioning to the extra bed. Jasper limped over. I stood up and wobbled slightly on my cast. Edwards hands were instantly on my waist helping me to walk to my brother. I took one of Jazz's hands while Alice took the other. Emmet was standing behind Alice looking down at Jasper with worry. 

"Hey sis," He said looking up at me. His eyes narrowed at seeing Edward standing behind me with his arms around my waist. 

"Hey how are you doing?" I asked him. He shrugged but then winced.

"It's gunna be ok Jazz." I heard Alice saying into his ear. I smiled at them and leaned into Edward not watching what his father was doing to my brother's leg. Jasper winced every once in a while and squeezed my hand. I was still sore from everything but ignored it for the sake of my brother. Carlisle was finally done with Jazz. 

"Go in and take you shower Bells so that you can be ready when the police get here to document your wounds." Edward told me pushing me gently towards the bathroom. Alice grabbed the bag she brought and followed me in. 

EPOV

I watched Bella walk into the bathroom and sighed once the door was closed. She was so scared yet she blamed herself for everything. I don't know why but I really felt the need to protect her more than I would with anyone else. I think I was really falling for Bella Swan. 

"So dude what did she say to you?" Emmet asked. I laughed and shrugged.

"Awe come on you've gotta give me more than that. Really what did she say to you?" Jasper asked. "I've been dying to know why my sister wanted to talk to you alone when she wanted us to leave earlier."

"I don't think she ever wanted you guys to leave. She was hysterical when I got here she was so upset thinking that everything was her fault and I think she was real upset that you guys left. But I can't be sure I just held her and rocked her and also told her that she was insane when she said that we should all just leave her alone." Emmet said. Jasper and I looked at him in awe.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother/" I asked him.

"What?" He asked shrugging his shoulders. 

"You actually sounded smart." Jasper inputted. 

"You know I can be smart every once in a while and beside you two idiots were being well…. Idiots and I had to come and help my little sister solve the problem that started with two idiots." he stated glaring at me and Jasper. I hung my head and looked at Jasper who smiled sheepishly. 

"Look I told her that I was sorry for that. And I told her that I would protect her and that you guys would too. I told her that even though that jackass was free he wasn't getting anywhere near her. She also told me about her perspective on things. Such as how she had only ever trust two people and one betrayed her and than how we asked her to trust me and dad and then how when we brought her home we asked her to trust all of us and it was really hard on her." I explained. Emmet's eyes tightened and Jasper looked wary.

"She's right we did ask her to trust everyone when a person she had trusted with her life betrayed that trust. But I still can't find it in me to regret going to that hospital." Jasper said. 

"I know but hey she's safe now and in my opinion that's all that matters to me anymore." I said. I remembered how my hand felt when I brushed the hair back from her face and how she leaned into it, the electric current that ran through my body. And then how her body felt folded into mine just holding her. 

"Why do you have that stupid grin on your face?" Emmet asked looking at me.

"nothing." I answered looking away.

"Okay next question what's going on with you and my sister?" Jasper asked. Now I sighed.

"I don't know I mean I really like her but I know that after everything that has happened to her it is highly doubtful that she likes me back." I said looking away from them.

"Oh shut it you idiot," Jasper said, "I've seen the way she looks at you and how she is so relaxed. She was never like that before. She never wanted to be near anybody else. Bella is very different from other girls, she sees things and percepts them in a different way than most, her mind is complex and hidden. She just doesn't want to be hurt again." 

I just looked at him. How could she like me when I fought her brother and let that man get a hold of her again? I was so confused. I really liked her and wanted to be with her but with her trust and after everything that had happened to her I didn't know if I could. 

"You just need to be careful around her. She is strong but still fragile. You hurt her I kill you." Jasper told me I nodded and we instantly quieted when the door to the bathroom opened and out walked Bella and Alice.

BPOV

I took a shower as fast as I could but Alice still needed to help me. When I got done she handed me the bag that she brought in with her. I grabbed the towel and dried off carefully.

She handed me the clothes and I pulled them on. There was a black sports bra and the short gym shorts that I requested. Luckily they fit me perfectly which I was grateful for.

I looked hideous. Bruises covered my face and body. The slash on my stomach was all stitched up and there were little cuts all over me. I looked away from the mirror and turned towards Alice.

"Can you do my hair for me?" I asked her. She smiled happily and nodded. I sat down and she quickly brushed it.

"Alice what do I do?" I asked sadly.

"About what?" She asked.

"everything I really don't want to bring you and your family in on this and I mean I just I don't know." I mumbled. 

"What do you mean you don't know? Oh this is about my brother isn't it?" 

"wh- well I guess I mean I really like him but I don't want to bring you guys down on this and you don't need to deal with this. But I mean how can he like me? I mean look I am broken and used and a burden, who could love that? I just don't want to give out my heart when it's already been mangled. But I feel like I can completely trust him and I do. I'm just scared and confused, very confused." 

"Bella he likes you too. I can see it in his eyes he really likes you too he can't wait to be with you, the whole time you were under he was here holding your hand, talking to you, just being here. He was worried sick pacing putting his head in his hands, and when we lost you. I've never seen him so angry. I'm sure where ever your father is he is nursing some serious wounds." she smiled at that thought I think I did too.

"But how can he like me?" I asked still not believing her.

"Because you are trusting, caring, loving, and everything. You can still be you even though you have been through and what you had to put up with. Bella you don't see yourself you are so beautiful even under the bruises and cuts you are still beautiful. Edward doesn't see you as a broken girl he sees you as a beautiful, strong girl." She said as she finished my hair. 

"Alice I'm still confused why? Why do all of you want to help me anyways?" 

"Because you don't deserve this, you deserve a family that will care for you something that you have never had. You always had Jasper but you were protecting him more than you were yourself. You are safe and protected and love here. Carlisle and Esme want you safe and loved. Plus we do love you and we want you as part of the family." 

"Are you sure Ali it's hard to think like that? I mean how can you all want to be with me near me when I'm dangerous to be around? Charlie's threat follows me around." 

"Yeah Bells I'm sure. I'm here for you, whatever you need, I'm here. Best friend, sister, listener, even if you just need a should to cry on, I'm here for you. Come on let's go the cops are going to be here soon." She said holding out her hand to help me up. I got up and then leaned forward embracing her, she hugged me back gently. 

"Ali can I ask you another question?" I asked after pulling away.

"Of course,"

"Would you mind staying in the room with me when the police come? You and your brother and mine if he wants." I looked down

"Of course I will. I'm glad that you want me there with you."

"Thank you Alice. For everything." I said as I hobbled to the door. I caught a glimpse of my hair in the mirror, she French braided it beautifully.

"Your welcome," she said as I opened the door. 

We stepped out of the bathroom and the guys stopped talking. I figured it must have been about me. Yup, sure enough they all looked at me. I blushed and looked away from them. I hobbled forward a few more steps trying to be careful not to put to much pressure on my broken leg. I hissed in pain as I overstepped and stretched my bruised body. 

Edward was by my side instantly. He wrapped his arms around my body gently pulling me to him. I leaned into his embrace instantly and Alice gave me a knowing look before walking to my brother's side. 

"How you feeling bro?" I asked as Edward helped me walk to Jasper's bed.

"Fine how about you sis?" Jasper nodded sitting up higher.

"I'm good just tired and stuff. When will the police be here?" I asked looking at the three guys.

"In about 10 minutes they will come take the pictures get your story and then leave after that we can take you home and you can get some rest. No getting out of bed for no less than 4 days." Carlisle said for them. 

"Thank you Carlisle. I'm glad I get to go back to your house. Wait they won't take me to a foster care or anything will they?" I asked panicked.

"No they won't take you away, you and your brother will be staying with us. You are welcome as long as you wish to stay with us." he said. I nodded and smiled at him.

"thanks." 

"who is going to be staying in here with you they allow two people with you if you wish?" Carlisle told me.

"Well I already asked Alice if she would stay so I don't care who else stays in here with me. Either Edward or Jazz." I answered.

"I'll go, Edward can stay with you I think I'm going to rest out in the waiting room till your done. I don't think I can take anymore." Jasper said softly.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked him, "I don't mind she is your sister,"

"Yeah I'm sure Edward. Thank you though." Jasper said earnestly. 

"No problem, do you want some help getting out to the waiting room? They will probably want to question you as well." Edward asked my brother.

"Emmet can help me. We'll go right now and I'll be back once they leave." Jasper said as he pushed himself up off the bed. "Love you sis, I'm just down the hall if you need anything." 

"Ok Jazz. I love you too." I said. I hobbled over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist gently so not to hurt myself. 

"Let's go Emmet," He said gently extracting himself and holding me out to Edward who wrapped his arm around my waist. Emmet and Jasper left the room quickly shutting the door behind him. I turned and hid my face in Edwards chest.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"I'm scared, Charlie was a cop and I completely trusted him and look what happened. Plus I don't want to have to tell my story again." I answered.

"don't worry sweetie I'll be right here with you." he whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine. 

I nodded into his chest and moved closer. His arms stayed around me as he helped me to the bed. He lifted me up and sat behind me holding me in his arms again. I leaned into him and closed my eyes. Alice was sitting in the chair beside me and took my hand once her brother and I were seated. 

We stayed silent until we heard the knock on the door. Time to tell my story to the one's that really mattered.

AN: ok I am so sorry that this took so long but I haven't really been typing lately I got stuck and stuff so yeah. I already finished Breaking Dawn I finished it on Sunday and I loved it. I hope she continues on with the characters like in a continuation story with Jake and Renesmee. I hope you all liked this because I finished typing it while I was at Disneyland on a family vacation.

I'll update again when I can!! Thank for reading and one more thing REVIEW!!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: sorry this has taken a while to get up but I am having a little difficulty in figuring out what I want to happen so the writers block sux. If this chappie is shorter than the others I'm sorry but I'm tryin then with school starting it makes things difficult.! Don't forget to REVIEW!!

11 Pictures

There was another knock while I took a deep breath. I nodded at Edward.

"Come in" He called.

A male Police officer came walking in with his navy blue uniform on. He was older probably in his early 30s. He had salt and pepper hair and was tall with muscles.

I recoiled from him and pressed myself into Edward. I was whimpering as I hid my face in his chest. Edward's body was tense as he tried to rub soothing circles into my back.

"Shh…. It's ok Bella. He won't hurt you." He whispered in my ear gently as he tried to sooth me. I shook my head. A part of me already knew that the Officer wouldn't hurt me but I was still scared because looking at the male police officer reminded me of Charlie.

"N-No. C-c-Charlie." I managed to stutter out. Edward rocked us back and forth slowly as he turned back to the man.

"I'm terribly sorry for this sir." Edward started always being the gentlemen. "But do you think you can send in a female officer to take her statement and get the photos?" He asked.

"Yes of course sir. I'm sorry I didn't realize that a male Officer being here would upset her this much. My apologies." The Officer said as he walked back out the door.

"See Bella everything is alright no one will hurt you. I promise." Edward murmured into my ear. I nodded but didn't move from the safety of his strong arms. He rocked me back and forth while we waited for another Officer to come in.

Another knock at the door sounded through the quiet room. I took a deep breath and again nodded at Edward.

"Come in" He said to the person behind the door. I pressed myself into Edward and stared at the door for some reason in fear.

A pretty, young lady walked in wearing the same uniform that the other officer did. She had red hair that was pulled back into a pony tail at the nape of her neck and brown eyes. She was average height around 5'7" so taller than my 5'4". She smiled kindly at us and walked into the room.

"Hello, My name is Officer Victoria Smith. I'm very sorry for the inconvenience that occurred earlier. That was our mistake." The Officer said, her voice was soft so not to scare me as she stepped in closer.

"Hello Officer. My name is Edward Cullen and this is my sister Alice and our guest Bella Swan. Thank you for coming in." Edwards smooth velvet voice rang out so that I didn't need to talk yet.

"Bella you were the one that all this happened to?" Officer Victoria asked looking over my beaten body. I nodded shyly.

"Who did this to you Bella?" Officer V asked opening the notebook she had in her hand.

"I thought you already knew that?" Alice said speaking for the first time.

"Yes but we need to hear it all from Bella now." She said. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath ignoring the pain in my abdomen.

"My father, Police Chief Charlie Swan." I said my voice low and my eyes still closed.

"That is a big accusation." She stated. My eyes snapped open and I stared at her in rage.

"Are you saying that I am lying?" I questioned my voice coming out in a cold tone, "Are you saying that I haven't been beaten and raped since I was 14 by a man that I have to call my father? You have no right to question me."

"Sorry miss but in all my years of working under the Police Chief I have never sensed a mean bone in his body." She said taken aback. Edward let out a low growl and I looked up at him.

"Trust me on this you have two witnesses that can definitely tell you that they saw it happen and those two plus one more saw my father take me from the mall at gun point and do this to me since A) they were the ones that saved me and B) I was with them when he got a hold of me again." I said glancing at the two beside me and thinking of my big brother.

"Sorry again. I will need to get statement from all of you on that too." She pointed out. I nodded.

"Now on to what happened, When did this all start?" She asked.

"My 14th Birthday. So 3 years now." I said and that's how it continued her asking questions and me answering them honestly. I told her everything that I remembered all the beating all the lies the rapes everything. I was trembling and stuttered the words out of my mouth and cried for a short while too, the silent tears running down my face.

It really hurt to tell her about what Jasper did and a look of horror crossed her face, I flinched I really hadn't wanted to tell her but I needed to because I had to say it all. I looked at Edward and then at the floor having a hard time looking back at the officer. When we were finally done with all of that she grabbed the camera from her bag.

She looked upset of what I had told her and I felt kind of bad for her having to hear everything when she obviously didn't care about me. I was still in Edwards arms and Alice was still beside us where they had remained the whole time. I felt safe. It was strange I never thought I would feel this way but I did and I was happy about it to.

"Ok Bella I am going to need you to stand and show me all of your wounds." Officer V said as she messed with her camera for a moment. I nodded and Edward helped me to stand. My body was shaking from fear as I thought of everything that I had been through and what was still to come after Charlie was caught.

She took a picture of the slice running across my stomach, not seeming to mind that Edward was standing behind me. I needed him to help me stay standing knowing that I wouldn't be able to on my own. She took pictures of my cuts and bruises. She wanted ones of my breasts and clit to since they too were covered in scars.

Alice walked over and covered Edwards eyes so that he could still hold me up as I showed and got pictures taken of the rest of the wounds on my body. When she was done with that Alice let go of Edwards eyes and he looked down at me with concern etched into his perfect face. I leaned into him and smiled softly at him.

I was starting to get tired and my body was hurting from standing so long. My eyes started to droop.

"I need to talk to Mr. Swan," The officer said.

"Too bad I don't know where he is" I said groggily.

"You don't know where Jasper Swan is?" She asked confused.

"Oh yes Jasper I know where he is but not Mr. Swan. My brother refuses to be called that. That is the name of the man who did this to me, Jasper is not." I stated.

"Yet he did do that to you," She stated. My eyes snapped open all thoughts of sleep forgotten.

"No! he didn't he saved me" I yelled at her, "He did what Charlie said to save my life Charlie was pointing a gun at me. He didn't want to but I didn't want him to get hurt, a bullet to me would have been relief but Jasper doesn't deserve to get hurt."

"You don't either sweetie" Edward murmured into my ear. I couldn't agree with that.

"He won't get in trouble for this he didn't do anything to me he didn't hurt me he just did what he was told so that I didn't get killed and hurt worse. I-I I can't get him into trouble I won't let him leave me. I won't lose him." I said fiercely looking her in the eye. She nodded.

"I need your word. Please he didn't do anything wrong." I said my voice small.

"I know sweetie I believe you. He did just save you I'm just going to find out what he knows and how he feels on the subject of that night." She said coming a little closer to me as if she were going to touch me. I moved back a little bit.

"The night my life changed" I mumbled and looked up at Edward. He smiled softly and held me to him.

"Where is your brother, Jasper?" Officer V asked looking at me in Edwards arms.

"He's in the waiting room with Edward's older brother Emmet." I said quietly. I was tired again my body sagging against Edward. His arms tightened immediately sensing that I was heavier than before.

"Thank you ma'am but Bella need sleep now if you have anymore questions fill free to call." Carlisle said walking back into the room seeing my leaning heavily against Edward.

"Oh it's quite alright Dr. Cullen we were finished here anyways I was just asking where Jasper Swan was. Thank you all so much for your cooperation I'll be in touch and if there is anything that anyone remembers just give me a call." Officer V said before walking out of the room.

My eyes slid shut as Edward lifted me into his arms gently. He placed me on the bed and covered me with the blanket. I lost consciousness soon after my head hit the pillow.

* * *

It was a great day and I was officially with Edward we had been together for about a month getting together about 2 weeks after I came home from the hospital. All of my physical wounds were healed and Edward was slowly helping me with my mental wounds. I loved him it was simple.

Right now we are on his bed kissing softly. He never rushed me into anything and always let me lead another thing I loved about him. We were laying beside each other when our make out session became heated and I found myself straddling him.

I pulled away suddenly when I heard something close by it sounded by a window.

"You ok Bells?" Edward asked. I looked down at him and nodded before kissing him again.

"Aw.. Look at the little slut already with her new toy." I froze, it was Charlie he was back. Edward moved me off of him and stood in front of me.

"Don't speak of her like that." Edward said his voice cold and full of hatred. I knelled behind Edward on the bed my hands on his back.

"What do you want Charlie?" I asked.

"Don't you remember me telling you that if you fought I would kill you and your brother and then all your little friends. Well I've come to collect." Charlie sneered and glared at me taking his gun from his pocket. Tears were already falling down my face as I looked at the gun.

"Edward no, not you please" My voice was so low that Charlie didn't have a chance of hearing it. I wrapped my hands around his waist not ever wanting to let go. "Just go you can live I don't care about dying. Just know that… that I love you."

I stood up and kissed Edwards cheek before standing in front of him. I didn't want him getting hurt at all let alone my family but if it was me they would all live they could help each other through this.

"Call your family in here now, all of them." Charlie said raising the gun to point it at me.

"No. Charlie I won't I'll make you a deal ok. You can have me take me use me make me do whatever you please just don't hurt them. I will do anything for you just leave them alone." I said keeping my voice steady and calm though I was mentally screaming at myself. Edwards hands instantly went to my hips and held them roughly not hurting me just harder than normal. I closed my eyes.

Just then there was a knock at the door and Rosalie walked in she was about to say something when she spotted Charlie.

"Em-" Was all she managed to scream out before Charlie raised the gun and shot her killing her quickly with a shot to the heart.

"No" I managed to say through my tears. Emmet came barreling in next and when he saw Rosalie on the floor he let out a choked sob before looking up to see the gun aimed at him. I let out another cry as Emmet was shot dead.

Hearing the shots Carlisle came in next with Esme beside him. Two rounds and they were lifeless too. Tears were streaming down my face and I was sobbing. Edward had tears running down his face too. Finally Alice walked in and Charlie shot her on the spot before she could even notice him.

"NO!" Jasper screamed seeing his love go down. He looked up in hatred at our father.

"Hello son miss me?" Charlie sneered.

"Charlie stop!" I screamed finally finding my voice again.

"No." He said raising the gun again and aiming at Jasper.

"Jazz no!" I yelled trying to step forward but my body wouldn't let me.

"I love you sis," he murmured as the shot pierced his muscled chest and he went down beside Alice. I was sobbing even harder now.

"Let go of her and come here boy," Charlie said to Edward.

"No" Edward said holing me to him. Hugging me tightly.

"Now or you can watch her die slowly as she bleeds out." Charlie said pointing the gun as my leg first.

"Leave her alone" Edward said moving so that I was behind him. Charlie shot, hitting Edward in the leg. He grimaced as he hit the floor. Charlie shot again this time hitting him in the shoulder. I was crouching beside Edward when Charlie stepped closer and shot one last time hitting Edward right between his perfect emerald eyes.

"NO!!"

AN: OMC!! That took forever to write I am so sorry guys but I just couldn't figure out what to write I knew what I wanted to happen but I just couldn't get it down on the paper right. I hope you like it and will still read though it took me forever to post for you. Forgive me? In your reviews you can yell at me for taking a long time but anyways REVIEW and I'll try to update soon!!

Much love OECD!


	12. Authors Note sorry

Hey everyone! 

OMG!!!! I am so so so so so sorry!!! I know it has been forever since I have updated but I'm trying to work on it! There are so many things going on and I know how everyone hates excuses but I'm going to give you guys some:

Excuse 1" I GOT A BOYFRIEND!!!!!! Ok so I have a boyfriend we got together in the first week of October and I have dated him before in 8th grade which was almost 2 years ago since I'm a sophomore now so yeah. And I have been spending a lot of time with him so I haven't been able to be on my computer.

Excuse 2: MY FATHER! The only way to put this is my father is an asshole. While I'm over there I have no compute and I'm hardly able to do anything so my week to week schedule was hard with

typing my story. I also haven't been able to check my email so I'm trying to catch up on all my reading of fanfics I have missed so.

Excuse 3: MANY PROBLEMS! Okay now this one also goes along with my father I told him I didn't want to live with him anymore except for every other weekend which did not go over well with him so I have really not been in the mood for writing but I'm working on it again. 

Excuse 4: WRITERS BLOCK!! Now this is another reason I have serious writers block so I need to know what you guys want to see in my story and I need it fast the more ideas I get the faster I update so yeah HELP!!!!

Ok so I'm really sorry and those are all my excuses and I'll try and get this done as fast as I can! 


	13. Chapter 12

AN: hehe I know you all hate me  but I have to admit I laughed really hard at all your reviews! God I am so so so so so so so Sorry I know I'm horrible but I really can't think of anything to add I know this is a really short chapter but I am beyond stuck with this story. Please review and let me know if you have any sugestions because I am thinking of putting this story on pause maybe even both of them because I am beyond stuck. PLEASE HELP ME!!!

12 do I finally get my happily ever after?

"NO!" I screamed bolting upright tears streaming down my face and sobs wracking threw my body.

"Shh… It's ok Bella I'm right here. I'm fine nothings going to happen to you." Edward said softly in my ear. I clutched my body to him tightly not being able to quite my sobs.

"I-I-it was s-s-so re-real" I managed to get out.

EPOV

I watched her while she was sleeping when suddenly she was tossing and turning and she started crying. Her body was shaking but she wasn't saying anything but "no".

"NO!" she screamed suddenly bolting upright. Her sobs were tearing threw her body.

"Shh… It's ok Bella I'm right here. I'm fine nothing's going to happen to you." I said softly in her ear holding her close to me. I could feel her body shaking against mine as she cried into my shoulder. She held me to her tightly gripping the back of my shirt as if she never wanted to let go.

"I-I-it was s-s-so re-real" she gasped out as I rocked us back and forth.

"It was just a dream sweetie it's ok your going to be ok. Bella its fine shh… calm down." I murmured rocking us back and forth. Emmet came in since he was sitting outside the door waiting for her to wake up.

"What happened?" He asked rushing over.

"I'm not sure yet she just woke up screaming and crying." I said quickly.

"J-Jazz?" Bella said softly in my shoulder her crying calming a little.

"You want me to go get Jasper for you?" Emmet asked softly. She didn't speak just nodded her head leaving it buried in my shoulder. He nodded and walked out.

It had been a few minutes before my brother returned with Jasper. Jasper limped over quickly seeing his sister shaking in my arms.

JPOV

"Emmet came rushing out to the waiting room where I was just finishing up with the officer. He looked frantic.

"What is it Emmet what's wrong?" I asked standing up still favoring my hurt leg.

"I don't know Bella is hysterical and she's asking for you. Edward's got her right now but she won't calm down at all. She screamed herself awake." He said quickly. I moved as fast as I could back to Bella's room. Emmet was right in front of me and opened the door.

When I looked inside the door and moved to her side quickly after seeing her shaking in Edward's arms from her sobbing. I went over and softly touched her back. She pulled away from Edward and looked at me scared.

After she realized it was me she jumped over wrapping her arms around my neck holding me tight. My arms wrapped around her in response. She sobbed into my shoulder as I rocked her rubbing soothing circles into her back.

"Its ok Bells, You're fine. I'm here now you're safe." I chanted into her ear softly. Finally she calmed down enough to talk to us.

"What happened sweetie?" I asked softly sitting down and holding her to me she looked so fragile. I can't believe this is my sister she looks so broken and scared.

"Charlie came back h-he killed everyone first Rose then Emmet, Then Carlisle and Esme, Alice walked in next with you following and he shot her first then you. I watched all of you die before he shot Edward in the thigh then the shoulder and finally in between the eyes. That's when I woke up screaming. It was so really I could feel Edwards blood in my hands as I crouched beside him." She whispered as I rocked her. Her voice broke quite a few times before she was done.

"Why did he shoot Edward more times though instead of just the once like he did once?" I asked quietly.

"Because he was… with me when Charlie came into the house we were in his room and Edward wouldn't move to let Charlie have me." She whispered. I could tell that she wasn't telling the whole truth but I figured that she would tell us when she was ready.

"It's ok sweetie, we won't let him hurt you or any of us. We have a restraining order in the process and the whole force is out looking for Charlie. Your safe." I said soothingly, her body was still trembling as I held her. Edward placed a hand on her back and rubbed small circles in it.

She still wouldn't calm down so Edward and I stayed with her for the few hours she was still scared. I had to leave though because with my leg still messed up from the infection I was taking meds that made me tired. Luckily by then Bella was getting sleepy again.

"Stay with her" I told Edward quietly handing her over to him.

"Always" He replied taking her into his arms gently. I leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I love you sis." I murmured before limping out the door. I knew that Edward would take care of her but I was still worried.

Alice rushed over to me as soon as I was in the waiting room. She looked so worried. I quickly wrapped my arms around her small body, I could feel her shaking.

"She's fine sweetie she just had a bad dream that really scared her." I told her quietly. She just nodded into my shoulder.

"Let's get you home Dad said Bella could come home tomorrow sometime so we are free to go home Edward told me that he would stay the night with her." She said helping me limp out to the car.

"Ok I'll call later to see how she is doing." I said as Alice drove away from the hospital.

EPOV

It was so hard to watch Bella shake like that. She was so scared. When she told us her dream I grew even more furious toward Charlie. It was so hard to stay there and not hunt down that son of a bitch. But I held her close and rocked her back and forth with Jasper. When he decided to leave she was starting to fall asleep again so I held her close to me rocking us back and forth until she fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 13

13

It had been a week since I had been freed from the hospital. I was doing better but the nightmares were still there. Each night I woke up screaming, thankfully Edward was with me, he had taken to sleeping on the couch in my room. I protested though that he should be in his own bed and not to worry, even though I secretly like that he is there for me. He has been waking me up lately before I can wake up screaming, thus waking up everyone else in the house.

He was so tired, his normally bright green eyes were dull with deep shadows under them, I was sure that I look the same but I was more worried about him. He always reassured me though saying that he was fine with it, that he would rather be with me and helping me than sleeping.

"Edward come on, you need to get up. Mom has breakfast downstairs." I said softly shaking his arm lightly.

"Huh?.." he asked groggily, blinking awake.

"Esme has breakfast downstairs, it's time to get up." I said again still quiet. He nodded and stretched before sitting up.

"How are you doing?" he asked. It was the same thing he asked every morning, I always told him I was fine but he wouldn't let me move till I told him the truth.

"I'm ok, just hurts. Same as always. It hurts to walk still, well hop, and I really don't like the crutches they hurt my armpits and wrists to use. My skin is itchy and my stitches and ribs are hurting." I sighed, today I told him more than normal because it really hurt. He looked sad and hugged me lightly.

"Do you want me to carry you today?" He asked. I shrugged. He walked closer and lifted me into his strong arms. "how long have you been feeling like this and not told me?"

I groaned at the question, "I'm really ok it just hurts and I'm really tired so I just decided to tell you today and it has been like this ever since I woke up in the hospital just slowly getting better the only problem is that the more I move around the more it hurts." I said softly.

"Bella you should have said something if you were hurting, we could have given you something to help." He said looking down at me sadly. He walked out to the hallway and maneuvered our way through the house and downstairs.

"But whenever you give me something to take it makes me go to sleep and I don't want to sleep, he's always there as soon as I close my eyes. He's doing things to me but now he's hurting you guys too, its too much for me." I told him as we walked into the kitchen. Everyone stopped and looked at me. I blushed and turned to hide my face in Edward's Shoulder.

"Bella your dreams are getting worse?" Carlisle asked softly.

"Yes, each night it gets worse." I said looking up at him quickly.

"What happens in the dreams?" I knew he was just curious and wanted to help but I didn't want to talk about it in front of everyone especially at breakfast, they would loose their appetites.

"Maybe we can talk about it later, after breakfast. I don't want everyone to have to listen to it at least not at breakfast. Please Carlisle."

"O of course Bella I'm sorry." He said, everyone was still very careful around me and I was getting tired of it. Sometimes little things would scare me but they didn't have to change everything that they were just to be more careful with me.

"It's fine, honestly I just don't want to worry everyone." I said grabbing a plate of food. My appetite had slowly gotten better, I still couldn't eat much but it was better than nothing. I had gained a few pounds too so that was a plus. My wounds were healing slowly though because of my malnourished body.

"We're all worried about you anyways." Emmett said from behind Edward and I. I flinched in Edwards arms and glared at Emmett over his shoulder. Emmett smiled.

"I know but no reason to make you guys feel worse by my subconscious fears." I said as Edward sat me down at the table taking my plate from me Emmett sat it in front of me. "Thank you."

Everyone ate in silence and I could feel their eyes glancing at me then away. I sighed softly when I finished even though I had hardly eaten anything. I just wasn't hungry today. I closed my eyes and tried to think of what I was going to tell the family while they all finished eating.

"You should eat some more Bella," Carlisle said softly.

"not hungry" was the only reply I could give him.

"Ok just make sure you speak up when you do get hungry because you will need to start eating in order to get better." He said.

"I know"

"Ok well everyone's done so lets go in the other room and talk." he said still talking to me. I sighed and nodded. I pulled myself up and started hopping into the livening room but arms were suddenly lifting my into the air. I squeaked a looked up to see Edward smirking. I just glared at him. He walked over to the couch and set me down sitting beside me.

"Alright Bella would you mind explaining now what you meant earlier by your dreams getting worse?" Carlisle asked. I looked around Jazz was sitting beside me with Alice sitting on the floor in front of him. Rose and Emmet were on the love seat and Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the recliner which was easily big enough for two, or just Emmett.

"Ok well my dreams have been getting more and more… gruesome I guess you could say… and it is always you guys getting hurt now not me and I have never really minded getting hurt I always told myself 'it's better you than Jazz' or 'I can handle this at least it's only me and no one else has to suffer' and that helped me through but now I'm haunted in my dreams by just that thought. I'm tied up and I have to watch as Charlie r-r-rapes and abuses Alice, Rose and Esme and then I watch as he tortures them till they lye there dead. The whole time they are begging me to make it stop. Then it's the guy's turn and he tortures you until you all die making each harsher than the last. I watch as the light fades from each of your eyes not being able to do anything about it." I said this softly but loud enough for them to hear while just staring at the ground.

"I never told you guys because I don't want you to worry. You are already changing the way you guys do things because of me. I don't want to be a burden to you even more so than I already am. And you can't deny it either because I know it's true. You guys have to make yourselves do things you aren't used to. Like you can't play pranks or act like a family should because I'm here and I hate that you guys are acting different because of it or because I'm around you. I know that I get scared and stuff but that doesn't mean that you have to change everything you normally do because of it. I know I'm not the easiest to be around or anything but really it's just because I'm worried that Charlie will come back and take me away. You guys are always careful around me as if I will break. Yea I'm weak and scare easily and stuff like that but that doesn't mean you have to be any different to me than you are to the rest of the family." I took another deep breath I still hadn't looked up at them even though I wanted to see them.

"I'm sorry" I finally said after a few minutes of silence. Jazz took my hand in his and gently pulled my face up to his.

"Bella you will be ok, this will all work out and Charlie will never get his hands on you again I swear on my life. And you should have at least come to me with your dreams. You know that I am always here for you and that I will help you just like I always have. You are still number 1 in my life I need you and I'm always here for you. What happened? You used to always come to me with these things now you don't and you keep it hidden what made you do that what changed?" Jasper whispered to me with tears in his eyes. I saw that Alice flinched, out of the corner of my eye, when Jazz said that I was number 1 in his life.

"I don't know what happened Jasper but I hardly saw you. I guess since you didn't have to protect me from Charlie anymore that you felt free from the responsibility of having to take care of someone when you can hardly take care of yourself. It's a lot of responsibility and it wasn't your burden to bear and I guess you were happy without having to worry about me. And besides you found Alice now I shouldn't be number 1 anymore she should." the tears in my eyes spilled over as I said this whispering just as he had. I looked him in the eyes and was surprised to find anger there. I just stared at him.

"Do you mind if I talk to my sister alone for a few minutes?" Jasper asked addressing the family but his eyes never left mine.

"Sure we'll go upstairs call us all down when you're finished and we will continue this talk." I heard Carlisle say and then listened as everyone got up and moved slowly up the stairs.

"Isabella Marie Swan," Jasper started as soon as everyone was upstairs, "How dare you think that."

"Think what?" I asked, I knew what he was talking about I just wanted him to get angry with me like I deserved.

"That I felt free and that I was happy since I didn't have to protect you from Charlie anymore. You are my responsibility whether you like it or not and I always worry about you." he said softly.

"Well you shouldn't I'm not worth it I took your mom away from you. I took away your childhood because I always came crying to you about Charlie. It's my fault all of this happened and that you got hurt. I hate myself everyday because of what I put you through it's not fair to you and you shouldn't worry about me." I said my voice dead.

"Knock that shit off right now. Bella I will always care about you and love you. You did not take my mother away she died bringing my favorite person in the whole wide world into the earth, yes I was upset when I found out she was gone but I gained an amazing person in her place. My childhood was fine I just wish I had been strong enough to save you from Charlie and not only listen to you cry because of the pain that he caused you. And please baby sis don't hate yourself, I chose to stay with you and help you because I love you. And this little bit of pain I'm feeling is nothing compared to all the nights you had to live through. I just wish there was more I could have done or that it was me instead." Jasper was angry at the beginning of his talking but his voice grew softer at the end and I saw tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry Jazz I just feel that you have gone through so much in your life and that you never really got to live because you were always pinned down by my problems with Charlie. I just don't know what to do. I feel like I have to turn towards someone else to help me now because you have finally found the happiness that you deserve and that I should not depend on you and let you be with her." I whispered thinking of how I had been going to Edward now instead of my brother. I missed being around Jasper but I felt like he should be with Alice now and not have to deal with me.

"Oh Bella, I will always be here for you. Yes I have found Alice but you mean a lot to me and nothing will push that away from me. You will always be my number one and Alice understands that." He tried to soothe me and he pulled me into a hug. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Are you sure about that?" I muttered quietly into his shoulder.

"What that she understands? Yes I'm sure about that." he sounded confused.

"Then why did she flinch when you said it to me earlier. She looked hurt. She want's to be your number one not me." I said kinda sad.

"What?"

"Jasper she flinched or cringed or however the hell you want to out it, when you said that I was your number 1!" I said again trying to emphasize the point.

"O" he said sounding lost.

"See what I mean, you are so wrapped up in me that you don't even notice that your girlfriend is hurt by you loving me and caring about me more than you do her. And she is right to be that way because its true. I really do miss you though bro and I want you around and I want to talk to you again I guess I was just trying to give you some space. But if Alice doesn't feel right about our relationship then you should explain it too her because I will not come between you and another person, I have taken enough from you already."

"Bella, sweetie you need to understand that I want you in my life. I never want to loose Alice but if I had to choose between you and her it would be you because you are my life. Yes I think I am beginning to love Alice but you have always been number one in my life and you always will be. Even later in life when we are old and wrinkled you will be my number one and I will talk to Alice about this and try explaining it too her." Jazz still seemed a little confused but seemed to be doing a little better.

"ok I just don't want to hurt this relationship between you guys" I said quietly.

"You won't sis but I want you to come to me and talk with me like we used to maybe we can go out for a day or something and just talk and be Jazz and Bells. I am always here for you." His voice was soft and I looked up at him, I could see his love for me there and I saw the sadness.

"I love you jasper" I whispered hugging him.

"I love you too Isabella." He whispered back wrapping his arms around me. We just stayed like that in silence for a little while before he asked softly, "Are you ready to bring them back so that we can finish the conversation?"

I sighed "Sure we need too"

"Ok." he said to me then turned his face towards the stairs, "Hey guys come on back down we're done talking" He yelled.

Slowly everyone walked back down the stairs and looked at me and Jasper warily. I saw the sadness on Alice's face when she saw me in his arms. I looked at him in an 'I told you so' way and then scooted over. I patted the space between me and Jazz for Alice to sit. She smiled then walked over gracefully to sit between us. I sighed again.

"Ok Bella now we all have some things we would like to discuss with you on the topics you approached." Carlisle said instigating the conversation. I nodded. "Who want's to go first?"

"I will I suppose" I didn't have to look over to see who it was I figured he would be the one to talk first but I guess I was hoping he wouldn't. It was Edward.

I sighed here goes nothing, or everything.

Hey guys now I know you all hate me because it took me forever to update but I just typed like all of this tonight. So anyways here are my excuses for not updating. 1 was my boyfriend broke up with me over a text saying that he was in love with another girl. 2 I have had a lot of school work lately and I need to get my grades up so my mom doesn't kill me. 3 my best friend is going out with one of my ex boyfriends and that is causing drama cuz my other two best friends don't like her. 4 drama!! Omg I hate it. 5 is I had major writers block but I think I got over it now. I'm not sure when I will be able to update again but I'm hoping it will be soon. Will you please review and tell me how I did!

OECD


	15. Chapter 14

14

JPOV

I couldn't believe what my sister had said about her dreams and then about me feeling free or whatever all that shit was. Also about Alice not understanding that Bella was my number one and that Alice wanted it instead of it being my sister. I guess I had never noticed how Alice had acted when I was close to Bella.

Bella had been kinda distant lately and I didn't know why. It felt so wrong not being close to my sister. We used to tell each other everything especially when she was scared of things involving Charlie. To listen and hear that she was still afraid even though we were free from him.

When everyone walked back downstairs I noticed Alice's face fall when she saw Bella in my arms. Bella scooted away and had Alice sit between us which seemed to make her happy. I decided that I would talk to Alice about it all later and listened to the conversation my sister was having with Carlisle.

BPOV

I turned towards Edward and looked at him sadly waiting for what he would say.

"Bella you aren't a burden to any of us here. You are family now and we protect our family at all cost. You belong here now and so does your brother. We brought you here knowing full well that you would have trouble getting used to everything and actually after everything that has happened to you I don't even see how you can trust us. I know that you feel like you have to hide things from us but at the very least tell Carlisle or me or Jasper what is going on because there is no way for us to help you if you don't open up with us so that we are able to understand. Yes we are careful around you but it's because you are still fragile not just mentally but physically as well and we have to be. This house always gets to be rough and with they way we used to act something could happen to you and that isn't acceptable." Edward said looking me in the eyes the whole time.

"But Edward you have given up so much for me, you are even sleeping on my couch now every night just to be there if I have a nightmare. And I know I'm not strong physically but mentally I'm fine." I said trying to get him to understand that I felt like he was changing just to be close to me.

"Bella I really don't mind sleeping on your couch if it is helping you. Besides I think it is helping the whole family by staying in there with you and it doesn't bother me at all. I like being able to help you even if it means not sleeping all through the night." He looked so sincere when he said it I couldn't help to believe him.

"You should be sleeping in your bed it has to be more comfortable than the couch in my room." I insisted.

"Yea but that couch is pretty comfortable." he said grinning. He was trying to win this argument. And he was succeeding.

"But.." I protested.

"Bella you lost the argument just deal with it and I will sleep on the couch in your room till you don't need me too anymore" He said smugly at first but sincere again when he finished the stubborn statement.

"Ok you win." I sighed defeated.

"Bella Edward is right you are not a burden to this family. We knew what we were getting into when we invited you to live with us. We want to keep you safe and we will try our hardest in accomplishing that. I know it is difficult for you to understand that we want to help you and support you when you have had to do it yourself all of these years but here you do not have to be independent. Here we are a family and we all work together to take care of one another." Carlisle started talking after Edward finished, and being the father of the family and the doctor I listened to him intently and sincerity rang in every word.

"You're right it is really hard for me to accept help from other people because I have had to be independent since I was really little it feels wrong not to be now. I hate being the weak link of the family it bothers me because I have never shown weakness before, yea I was hurt and things like that but it never stopped me from doing what had to be done." I said in a somewhat harsh manner.

"Bella I understand that you feel like you are weak but to have gone through everything you have and survived shows that you are a very strong young woman. But now you don't have to be strong, it will be weird and different but it will also help you in the long run if you just rest and let us help you to heal." Carlisle was in doctor mode but he still sounded like a father.

"I know it will but I'm not used to just sitting around and doing nothing, I can't do that it's not me sure I can read for an hour or so but then I'm bored. It was hardwired into me that I need to be up and moving it is too hard for me to sit still." I said exasperated.

"Well you need your rest and as a family we are going to help you become stronger mentally and physically. We are all ready to help you Bella you just need to understand that you are not alone anymore."

"I'll work on it but it is really hard for me to accept help from people because I have always had to handle the pain and the healing alone or else it would just get worse and it is still too hard for me to get over everything that has happened. I have never had the luxury of resting until I have healed and not having to scramble to get something done so I don't get beat again or not have to be afraid when night comes wondering if Charlie will be visiting my room tonight or if he has already passed out. I am used to wondering when my next meal will be and how much I will get to eat. It feels strange almost wrong not to have to think about that sort of stuff anymore." I said trying to let them understand what was going on in my head.

"Bella you don't have to worry about that stuff anymore. You are safe here. Edward is in your room at night keeping you safe and we are all here to make sure you are safe throughout the day. We will always have food on the table for you and everyone else in the family. You don't have to worry about getting everything done around here. You are safe Bella and Charlie won't hurt you here and if he ever shows up we will all be fine." Carlisle had walked over nest to me and crouched down beside me looking into my eyes.

"With everything that has happened to me it is too hard for me to drop all of those fears so easily. I'm too used to the life that I had it feels weird not having to do those things. I… its hard to explain… the only way I can think to explain it is I'm so used to the fear that even though I'm safe I still feel like I have to be afraid." the tears I had been holding back since the whole family had walked down the stairs finally spilled over.

"Bella it will be fine here you are safe with our family. I know it will take you a long time to get over the fears that you have had to deal with and we are all here to help you." Carlisle spoke softly taking my hand in his.

"thank you Carlisle for everything you have done for me and my brother, you really didn't have to but you took us in and welcomed us here." I said smiling softly.

"I am glad that we could help you and bring you here into our family. And we all want to help you. So don't hide anything from us ok? We can't help if you are hiding stuff from us." He said quietly.

"I will, I'll tell one of you at least I'm not really comfortable letting everyone know my problems. It is hard enough talking about this will everyone present right now. But I promise I will tell one of you if something happens or gets worse." I said looking at only him.

"Ok that is all I ask. Now I think that is enough for today I think you should go upstairs and rest for a little while." Carlisle said and I nodded moving to get up. I stood on my good leg and halfway hopped on my way to the stairs. I felt someone come up behind me and lift me up. I already knew it was Edward so I just relaxed into him and let him take me up the stairs.

When we reached my room he set me on the bed. And sat beside me for a few minutes before speaking.

"are you ok Bella?" he asked softly. I shrugged looking up at him.

"It's all going to be ok Bella I won't hurt you like he did. I will always help you and be here for you no matter what sweetie." His voice was soft and truthful.

"I know you won't hurt me and that you will keep me safe I trust you Edward I just don't know what to do. I'm still afraid all the time and I can't help it but feel the fear. I know I'm safe here but the fear is always present no matter what. I'm afraid to sleep. I'm afraid to walk outside, to be away from one of you guys. I'm afraid of being near you guys too and it's so hard to fight the fear and not let it consume me the way it wants to. I try so hard to hide it because I don't want you guys to suffer with me but it's hard to do that too. Everything just seems hard right now." I threw my face into my pillow so I didn't have to look at him after my embarrassing honesty towards him. I felt his hand on the small of my back.

"Bella its ok to be afraid. After the hell you had to live through all of those years I don't blame you for being scared constantly. If you weren't I would be worried about you." he said softly running his fingers through my hair. I still didn't move from my place on the bed. "Bells look at me, please."

I turned slowly and looked at him I could see the sadness etched in his face. He was really worried about me. I smiled at him softly.

"I'm ok Edward, really I am. I'm used to the fear and I know I'm protected here I just have to get used to that fact." I tried to reassure him.

"You are always going to be safe here. I'm not going to let him get to you here. You are safe and don't be embarrassed about your fear either and I will always be here to talk to you if you need me." He said to me still brushing his fingers through my hair. I relaxed at the feel of comfort and safety I got while he was hear me. I sighed softly.

"Thank you Edward" I said looking up into his green eyes.

"You don't need to thank me I'm happy to help you" he told me smiling.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ

JPOV

Edward took Bella upstairs and I heard the door to her room close. I turned to look at everyone. They were all looking at everything but each other.

"Guy's Bella didn't mean to hurt anyone's feelings by saying what she did about wanting to be independent and about hiding what she feels, it is just Bella. She has been independent all her life I helped with what I could but it wasn't very much." I spoke to them turning to look and the kids of the family.

"I just feel really bad for her because she doesn't realize that we only want to help her. That's why I'm being more careful than I normally am. Yea it's hard for me and I'm acting different than I usually am but its for her physical safety not for any other reasons." Emmett spoke up.

"I understand that Emmett and Bella does too she just hates feeling like she is weak because what she said about having to deal with the pain and still get everything done is the truth. She never had the luxury of resting until she was better or even a doctor that looked her over." I still tried to explain what was going on in my sister's mind.

"I think we understand that Jasper but Bella needs to know that she is able to rest here and that we are here to help her." Carlisle said.

"You still don't get it. Bella doesn't want to rest she wants to be herself and be free like she has dreamed of ever since this all started. Bella wants to be outside in the sun, hell even the rain, and she wants to be herself with no strings attached. I don't know how to explain this to you but she wants us to be ourselves and not act different just because she is not as strong or as put together as the rest of us." I was starting to get upset and angry. They weren't listening to anything my sister had said.

"Listen the best thing we can do for Bella right now is be ourselves without worrying about what will happen to Bella because of it. Emmett I understand what you were saying and maybe you should still be careful at least with her close by but other than that be yourself dude." I said smiling slightly to him, "So please just try that out."

"Ok Jasper we'll try this your way but we will still need to monitor her, make sure she is eating and that she is sleeping as well as she can. We will all act as normal as possible." Carlisdo le said looking at me.

"Thank you Carlisle because of all the things Bella hates it's being treated different" I said smiling at all of them.

"You're welcome now you kids should go upstairs and relax for a while until dinner." He said and stood up taking Esme's hand. We all stood as well and started up the stairs, I couldn't help but notice both girls had been quite the whole time. I just put it off I was thinking more about what I wanted to bring up with Alice and how to bring it up to begin with.

Alice and I walked to our room and I threw myself onto the bed my face in the pillow. I just wanted to sleep and not talk to Alice but I had to. I just laid there not doing anything. I felt the bed moving and felt Alice's small body press against my side. I sighed and turned towards her. I looked into her beautiful face and saw her looking at me her eyes sad.

"Ali baby what's wrong?" I asked softly bringing my hand up to her cheek.

"Nothing Jazz." She said just as soft if not softer.

"You're lying to me… what is it baby girl?" I asked again.

"Just some of the things we talked about today." she said trying not to say anything but I knew what she meant thanks to what Bella pointed out.

"You mean me saying that Bella was my number one?" I enquired softly and flinched when she cringed and closed her eyes.

"Yea that… it just I don't know." her small voice shook as she talked. "I thought that now that you guys were safe and that she had Edward you would get closer to me and maybe I would be your number one."

"Alice we are safe but I have cared for Bella for all my life I always looked after her because Charlie wouldn't. Bella will be and has always been my number one. And just because Edward showed up doesn't mean he has replaced me I am her big brother whether he or she likes it or not. But Alice even though she is my number one that doesn't mean you can't be far behind. Alice she is my sister and nothing is more important to me than family but I care for you deeply and I really don't want this to come between us. Please don't let it. Please I finally found someone that I can care for and lo… someone that will take me even with all the baggage behind me." I was scared, I was beginning to fall for Alice and I think I was in love with her but I didn't want to loose her for anything and I thought I was.

"Oh Jazz I don't know what to do. I care about you too a lot but I will admit that it hurt when you said the she is your number one. Jasper I know everything that you guys have been through and I guess I didn't really understand but now I do and I can accept that. Thank you for explaining it to me." she smiled and I leaned closer to her kissing her softly on the lips.

"Thank you for understanding." I whispered against her lips. She kissed me back happily and moved to straddle my lap. I kissed her back and moved my hands to her hips and held her against me.

Her small hands locked in my hair and she pressed herself as close to me as she could. I slowly touched my tongue to her bottom lip and she opened her mouth quickly. I slid my tongue past her open lips and ran it along hers. She sucked on my tongue lightly then a little harder. I moaned into her mouth at the sensation and gripped her hips tighter. We kissed our tongues dancing together for a while before pulling away breathless.

She smiled at me and kissed me once more softly. I sighed as she pulled away and laid her head on my chest. I leaned back and let her lay her body over mine. I closed my eyes smiling happily. Oh yea I was defiantly in love with her.

AN: Ok so I am really really proud of myself, I updated twice in one week YAY!!!!! Ok so besides being very proud of myself for updating this story I also updated my other story Road Long Gone as well!!! You guys should totally go read that story too. I have no clue when I will have time to update again because I have to think of where I am going with this now. So review and let me know what you think because I would love to know!!!!


	16. Chapter 15

15 truths

EPOV

It had been almost a month since Bella had talked to the family. We had all started acting like we used to but Emmett was still careful around her just to be safe. She had become more relaxed and comfortable around the family, it was great. She didn't stay in her room as much but she always stayed close to me, not that I minded. She was starting to become more of a person than a scared shell of someone. She laughed and played around with the family it was awesome.

She began eating more having at least two meals a day. She was gaining weight steadily and was around 100 pounds now which meant she roughly gained 5 pounds since we first met her. I was still sleeping on her couch because her nights were still haunted by the horrid nightmares. I was always tired but I didn't mind because I was helping her.

So far there had been no news on Charlie. No sightings or any payments to his credit cards. Last week Bella even went to the mall with Alice. I had to come along but that was fine with me. She stayed close only leaving my side when she tried clothes on. But she walked out showing me each outfit as she did. She preferred long sleeves and pants because she didn't like her scars. Alice got her to try on a few short sleeves and tank tops but she didn't like the fact that her scars showed.

_Flashback_

_We were in Hollister and Alice found a few tank tops for Bella to try on. Bella put them on even though she didn't want to. She also put on the jean skirt. When she stepped out she tried to hide her arms and stood there uncomfortable with all her scars showing. _

"_oh I was right that looks so good on you!" Alice squealed. _

"_I don't like it. I'm not pretty enough to wear something like this." She said softly. I glared at her appalled that she would say that._

"_Bella, you are beautiful." I said to her. She looked at me like I was insane._

"_No I'm not. My body is ugly because of my scars." She sounded so sad._

"_These scars are a part of you and you are not ugly. You are the most beautiful person in the world. You don't need to worry about what other people see. You are beautiful and you don't need to hide your scars. Bella please buy some outfits like this" I was telling her the truth, every word I said came from my heart._

"_But they are so ugly. I hate them." she whispered._

"_It's ok Bella, you don't have to if you don't want to I'm just telling you that you look beautiful even with the scars." I said. She nodded still not looking like she believed me._

_End flashback._

Bella let us get her a few tank tops but she still wore jeans all the time. She was healing nicely. Her ribs had set right and Carlisle took off her cast giving her a walking one instead which she only had to wear if she would be walking for a long time or if I wasn't going to be carrying her. There was a long scar covering her stomach but we took the stitches out a week ago. Her burns were healed but she had a lot of little scars, from where he beat her, which would never go away. All of her bruises were gone as well. Carlisle was very happy with her recovery rate.

Bella and I were being home schooled by Esme because she wasn't ready to face the school yet. We also kept her home for safety. Esme had home schooled us before when we moved all the time so it was easy for her to get into the routine again. Bella and I were always together and I liked it.

I realized that I was slowly falling in love with her. I didn't know it until a few days ago but I guess I always knew there was something drawing me to her. The reason I wanted to help her the instant I saw those bruises on her beautiful body. I felt a pull to her I couldn't deny and slowly and belatedly I realized I was falling in love with this beautiful girl.

I made my way to Bella's room internally debating if I wanted to ask her out on a date for tomorrow or not. I knocked on her door.

"Yeah?" came her voice from the other side of the door.

"It's Edward can I come in?" I asked.

"Sure" she called out.

BPOV

I sighed and stared at my ceiling thinking again of Edward. He always seemed to be on my mind now. He was always there when I needed him. He still slept in my room and woke me from my dreams. He stayed by my side when I went shopping with Alice, he even called me beautiful when I think I am ugly. Scars mar my body. The long scar across my stomach is an angry pink color and won't fade. Little scars cover my legs and shoulders where Charlie burned me and beat my body. My ribs weren't wrapped anymore but when I moved too much or stretched I could feel the pain again. Yes my body was healing but the scars were all there, a constant reminder of what had happened to me.

I sighed again trying not to think of that, instead I thought of Edward again. He was amazing, smart, gorgeous, helpful… the list goes on and on. His green eyes were so beautiful and his hair is bronze and messy. I'm falling in love with him. I know I am but how could he love someone like me? I'm beaten and broken and used.

I had been thinking a lot lately and decided that I would ask him if he wanted to share the bed with me. It was not fair that he slept on my couch every night. We could easily fit into my bed together and have plenty of room. It wasn't just because I felt for him romantically it was because he was doing everything for me and it wasn't fair to him.

I wish I had the courage to ask him out on a date but I didn't so I wouldn't. I wasn't that confident. I stared at my ceiling trying hard not to think but it really wasn't working. I was still thinking of Edward. He helped me so much.

There was a knock at the door pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah? I called out.

"It's Edward can I come in?" Edward's voice came through the door.

"Sure." I said still laying down, I had my arms folded behind my head and my ankles crossed the one with the walking cast on under the other.

"Hi" Edward said walking into the room and shutting the door behind him.

"Hey" I said back scooting over to let him sit beside me.

"So I have something to tell you." he said. I became worried. "Don't worry it's nothing bad I swear." I nodded for him to continue. "So I realized something the other day and I have decided to act on it."

"Ok" I said slowly still confused. I sat up and turned towards him sitting Indian style, which was difficult thanks to the stupid walking cast.

"I realized that I like you Bella, a lot. I wanted to ask you if you would go out with me tomorrow night, on a date?" He seemed unsure. I stared at him in shock.

"You- you like me?" I asked my voice shaky.

"Yes"

"Yes I will go out with you tomorrow. I like you too Edward, a lot." I said smiling at him. He smiled broadly back and leaned forward kissing my cheek. I smiled and leaned back again just laying there. I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes it was light outside again. Edward was sitting on the couch reading a book when I sat up and looked at him.

"Morning" I mumbled.

"Morning sunshine." he smiled.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"11:30"

"Why did you let me sleep in so long?" I demanded.

"Because you needed it. And did you not notice that I didn't wake you up at all last night." He pointed out happily.

"Yeah and?" I shrugged not seeing anything special about it. "OMG no nightmares!!"

"Yup" he sounded proud. I smiled at him. I noticed my walking cast was off and I was in a tank top and pants pajama set. Esme must have come in to change me last night.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" I asked.

"Well I figured we wouldn't do much until we went to the movies and dinner. I picked that because it would probably be safer than a walk on the beach in the dark." He said.

"OK woks for me. What time are we leaving?"

"4?" he asked, I nodded.

"I'm going to go take a shower then can we get some breakfast?" I asked. He nodded. I got up and went into my bathroom. I started my shower and undressed slowly.

My body still hurt so I had to be careful. I slowly lifted my shirt over my head, my ribs were healed but they were still tender. My leg wasn't in it's cast so I didn't have to worry about not getting my leg wet. I stepped out of my jeans trying not to tug on them too hard. I slipped off my underwear and stepped into the warm shower. I couldn't have the water too hot or I would flashback to the burning water Charlie poured over my body. I shuddered at the memory and forced myself out of that train of thought.

I showered and shaved within a half an hour so that we could eat and relax before going out tonight. I got out and dried off before realizing that I hadn't brought any clothes into the room with me. I sighed, stupid, stupid, stupid, I thought wrapping my towel around me. I opened the door and tentatively stepped out of the bathroom into my bedroom. I looked over and saw Edward still reading. I hoped he wouldn't look up and see me on my way to the closet. No such luck.

He looked up and his eyes got wide as he noticed what I was wearing. I groaned in my mind.

"Hi sorry I forgot my clothes." I said blushing red continuing to limp towards my destination.

"I…its ok" Edward stuttered, his eyes flickered over my body clad in just a towel before he looked away quickly.

"K" I squeaked making it to the intended door. I stepped in and shut the door looking for something to wear.

EPOV

I was still reading but I was also listening for Bella, making sure that she didn't fall or anything while she was in the shower. She didn't thankfully. The door opened soon after the shower shut off, sooner than normal actually. I didn't look over for a second but when I did boy was I shocked. Bella was making her way through the room in only a towel that barely covered everything that needed covered. I was shocked. It was really different to see her like that. In such little clothing. Even at night she wore pants and a tank top never shorts. She was beautiful.

"Hi, sorry I forgot my clothes." She murmured her face blushing beautifully.

"I…it's ok" I stuttered like an idiot. My eyes raked over her body quickly taking in the gorgeous woman in front of me.

"K" She squeaked and went to the closet as quick as she could shutting the door behind her. I breathed out a sigh of relief when it shut. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

When she walked back out she was wearing a pair of form fitting jeans and a blood red long sleeved shirt. I sighed knowing that she didn't want anyone to see her scars. I took her hand and we walked downstairs to get something to snack on. We didn't do much of anything all day just lounged around and worked on our studies a little bit. Everyone else was out for the day Carlisle had some party that the whole family was invited to but Bella and I didn't go because she was still scared of people.

When it was time for us to leave I led her out to the car and opened the door for her. We sat quietly the whole way there, holding hands and listening to the radio. She had her eyes closed and her head resting against the door. She looked so relaxed, I really hadn't seen her this relaxed for a while.

I pulled up and parked at the restaurant, we were at a cute little Italian place called Little Italy. Her eyes slid open slowly as we stopped and I helped her to get out of the car.

BPOV

Dinner was great except for the horrid waitress flirting with _my_ Edward. My Edward, god I like how that sounds. I learned a lot about him as we asked each other questions. Even though I had been spending most of my time with him we hadn't really talked about much, we talked about my past and his childhood but not about other things.

"How many kids do you want to have?" He asked firing another question at me, he had been asking many different questions like these.

"Two a little boy and a little girl. Maybe more but I'm not sure." I responded.

"nice, favorite color?"

"green and black"

"green?" he asked staring at me when I blushed. I nodded.

"Color of your eyes." I said looking down.

"O… Favorite flower?"

"Purple Orchids"

"What about…" he thought for a few minutes eating the chicken fettuccini he ordered. I had gotten the regular fettuccini and garlic bread. "Favorite food?"

"Don't have one but I do love ice cream." I smiled at him reaching over quickly to take a piece of chicken off his plate.

"Hey!" he said glaring as I chewed the piece of chicken smiling at him smugly. He reached over and grabbed my bread and took a bite out of it before I reached over and took it back trying to save my favorite part of the meal.

"What's the matter Edward?" I asked playing innocent. He just laughed and offered me another piece of chicken off his fork. I leaned forward and took the piece from the silverware.

"Nothing sweetie you are just too cute sometimes." I smiled broadly. He laughed again.

We finished up eating quickly so we could get to the movies on time. We decided to see Fast and Furious. One word to describe it, orgasmic! (an it is seriously an amazing movie!)

We slowly made our way out to the car. I was so tired Edward was supporting most of my weight. When we reached the car he gently set me inside and strapped my seatbelt on. I kissed his throat softly as he did.

"Thank you for taking me out tonight" I said softly.

"Anytime my Bella" he said kissing my lips gently before moving around to his side of the car. We were quiet on the way home as I fought to keep my eyes open. When we reached the house I was barely awake.

Edward came over to my side and undid my seatbelt lifting me out of the car and holding me bridle style in his arms. He carried me to the door and unlocked it setting me down to do so. We made it upstairs and to my room before I collapsed onto the bed.

"Bella doll you have to change into something different for sleep. It's not good to sleep in clothes." I groaned at him not wanting to move. I heard his soft laughter. "Come on" he coaxed.

"No go 'way" I said stubbornly.

"Bella come on it will only take a minute then you can go to bed." he said making me get up. I glared at him and walked over to my dresser. I hurriedly grabbed the pj's I wanted to wear and went in to change. I struggled with my walking cast finally getting it off. I cried out softly when I pulled my foot in the wrong direction while doing do.

"Bella are you ok?" Edward called.

"Yeah just a minor fight with my cast" I called back quickly trying not to feel the pain in my ankle.

"Ok hurry up baby I know you're tired you've done a lot today. More than you have in a while." Edward said. He was right. Lately I had been just laying around doing nothing trying not to do much.

I quickly finished getting dressed and made my way to the door as best I could. Edward was waiting at the door in his pajama pants. He easily lifted me into his arms and carried me to the big bed. He laid me down and then laid next to me., I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his chest.

The next morning we woke up to screaming.

AN I almost left it there but I guess I will keep going since it has been a while.

I sat bolt upright along with Edward.

"What is it Alice what's the matter?" I asked frantically. Everyone came into the room behind here wondering what the screaming was about. They looked at Alice then over to us their eyes getting wide. I looked to Edward and then to where I was sitting and it dawned on me what the screaming was about.

"ugh." I groaned and flopped back on the bed. I was hoping this could wait for a little while longer. "Edward and I are together now go away I need more sleep" I stated closing my eyes and laying one of my arms over them to keep out the light.

"OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!!!!!" Alice screamed out.

"ugh Alice stop it and go away I will talk to you about it later I am really tired and am not feeling good so please." I murmured softly.

"Bella dear are you ok?" Esme's calm voice asked as she stepped from the group.

"Yea Esme I'm fine." I whispered softly.

"Ok everyone out let them be for now. Bella holler if anything gets worse and you need to keep it easy for the day ok I don't need you getting worse all over again." Carlisle said. I nodded and he ushered everyone out.

"Good morning beautiful." Edward said softly. I blushed.

"Good morning." I said back softly.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" he asked and I sighed.

"I don't know what's wrong Edward I just have a bad feeling and I'm not feeling good. My head is pounding, it feels like I have been hit with a sledgehammer a few times." I said quietly.

"Ok just lay down I'm going to close the blinds so that the light doesn't come in here." he said getting up and walking to the window still in just his pajama pants. I watched the muscles in his back move as he walked away and closed the blinds. I looked away when he turned around.

"Thank you" my voice was really quiet I didn't raise it at all.

"just sleep baby girl." he said quietly. I nodded and laid down beside him putting my head on his chest. I sighed as his arms wrapped around my body. I let my eyes slide shut and fell back asleep in Edwards arms.

I woke up t the door banging open again. I groaned and leaned up to glare at the person but stopped dead when I saw Alice's petrified face.

"What happened?" I asked fighting my way to a standing position and limped my way over to her.

"Jazz!!" I yelled out. He was in the room in a flash.

"What?" he asked out of breath.

"What is wrong with her?" I asked looking at Alice.

"Ali baby? You need to talk to us." Jasper said softly. Just then Emmett came into the room his face somber.

"Turn on the TV to channel 3." he said quietly. Edward did as he said and then I heard the newswomans voice.

"And now we have an urgent alert. Former Chief of Forks Police Charlie Swan has been charged for the rape and abuse of his daughter Isabella Swan and the abuse of his son Jasper Swan. The police ask that if anyone sees this man." a picture of Charlie appeared on screen, "that they call this number and tell them when and where he was spotted. Charlie was last seen 3 hours ago in Port Angelous and is said to be on the move back to Forks where he is looking for his son and daughter. He is said t be armed and highly dangerous. Please if you have any information inform the police immediately." then it cut off.

The entire room was silent and for a moment I couldn't comprehend what was just said. Before my legs gave out from under me. I felt Jasper's familiar arms around me stopping me from hitting the ground. I was still quiet and I heard noise but didn't understand any of it. I stared at the tv and did nothing. Finally a sob broke from my body and I couldn't stop them. I cried even harder.

"Shhh…" I slowly became aware of what was happening around me.

"What happened?" Emmett's voice came through.

"Carlisle what is wrong with her?" Jasper demanded.

"Jasper let me see her." I think that was Edward.

"Everyone quiet. Jasper carry her to the bed. Then everyone back off." it was Carlisle that started getting himself together. "I think she went into mild shock just let her be for a few minutes." his voice was calm and slowly I got all my senses back.

"I'm ok." I said my voice strained.

"Oh Bella you scared me." Edward said wrapping an arm around me and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Sorry, I'm ok." I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

It was really quiet again. Then the phone rang.

AN ok so there you have it another chapter and I know it took me a while to get out but I am really lost on where to go from here and I was trying to figure it out. I would love to hear what you have to say and what you think should happen next. I am losing faith in my writing of this story and I need some inspiration to help me going. Let me know what you reader want to happen next!!


End file.
